Heart In Hand
by General Danvers
Summary: Years after being released from Prison a nomadic Emma finds herself wandering in search of steady work. It isn't until she a 'help wanted' poster that she realises life can be full of unexpected turns. Regina settles for what she thinks is her only chance at happiness but could she have been wrong about herself all along? OutlawQueen beginning, SwanQueen endgame, RedQueen friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! So some of you may be aware of a fic i started and i honestly don't know whats wrong with me, i had the concept all thought out but wall is high and i struggled to get words down for it. This is my most recent fic and i already have 8 short (between the 1400-1800 words mark) outlined.**

 **These are only briefly read through as thanks to my lovely children who have way more energy than is necessary i lack time. Please excuse.**

 **Reviews though not necessary are strongly encouraged as they do help the wheels turn!**

 _(I do not own any of the OUAT characters but i have borrowed them!)_

* * *

Emma Swan, once getting out of prison, had made some great life choices. But she found it very hard to find a job. In fact it was almost impossible in the city so she scratched up as much money as she could find, bought a small RV that leaked in the back and had a small hole in the radiator so she had to make sure she always had some water with her.

She made it to the next town with a hot engine and no water but she didn't over heat so that was a bonus. Pulling up at a gas station she got her drums out and filled with water while she filled her tank. She wasn't sure where she was going but she needed to find work soon, she was down to her last two hundred.

Not that she expected it but she realised pretty quickly she might be in luck when she saw a sign at the gas station. A wanted sign on the door with numbers to tear off the bottom. The job was for a live in Horse work/General farm hand and occasional baby sitter. It made sense why the number In her hand was the only one torn off. Anyone doing farm duties didn't want to watch a kid on top of that.

Luckily Emma wasn't that picky and she liked kids just fine. She had also done farm work in the last few years and had been around horses. It was the live in that was a slight issue but that was depending on the situation. Hopefully it was away from the main house. Only one way to find you.

Paying for her fuel and some food out of the hot box Emma made her way back to the RV and pulled out of the way of the gas pumps before stopping again, pulling her phone out of her pocket and dialling the supplied number.

"Hello, you've reached Robin Locksley, please leave a message and I'll get back to you ASAP." A mans voice came through followed by a tone.

"Hi, this is Emma Swan I was calling about the job for horse and farm work. Hope to hear from you soon." She offered leaving her number before sighing softly. She'd go find a trailer park for the next day or so closer to town.

* * *

The next morning was when Robin had seen the message on his phone. Frowning a little he gave it a listen before grinning. This was the first person who'd called about the job since he posted the adds a week ago. Yet thanks to the requirements of watching Henry no doubt they'd not gotten any hits.

He arrived home earlier that morning, he'd had an overnight hunting trip with Fry and the boys... A sort of send off since he had gotten a promotion and wouldn't be around nearly as much as he had been. He'd make sure to go and see Roland later that day. Instead he go to the house and pulled up outside, it was still early but he gave the number a try.

"Swan speaking." The woman answered, she sounded a little out of breath.

"Hello, it's Robin Locksley, I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time." The woodsman responded with a small grin.

"Oh! Mr Locksley! Yes hi, I'm Emma. You're calling about the job by chance?" She asked clearly sounding a bit anxious.

"Actually I am, I was hoping you might be available for an informal interview?" Robin asks curiously.

"Yes of course, where and when?" Emma asked feeling considerably more relieved.

"How about lunch time at Granny's Diner? It's right next to the Bed and breakfast... I assume you're not from around here." Robin took a stab at that one really. He kind of hoped she wasn't.

"Oh yeah for sure, I'll be there. 12:30?" She asked and Robin grinned.

"That would be perfect." Robin confirmed. A brief 'see you then' was exchanged and the man hung up.

Robin was a decent enough guy, he looked after his family, spent time with the lads and did all his work. He enjoyed the outdoors especially after a full week of doing office work. He enjoyed home cooked meals and would often bring home fresh game birds or venison on the weekends.

What he wasn't very good at was keeping to himself as far as women were concerned. Not that he was loose or anything, but he was a shocking flirt if a woman was attractive enough. He liked them slender with all the right curves, a feminine face and flattering style.

"Oh you're home already, Dear." Regina, Robins stunning wife, had come downstairs in a robe to make breakfast for herself and her son, and no doubt now for Robin too.

"Of course. How was You're weekend?" Robin asked smiling fondly and moving over to place a light kiss on his wife's lips.

"It was enjoyable. I finished my paperwork and got to work with Stella and Rocinante." Regina supplied with a small smile. She always smiled when she spoke about her horses.

"That's great, dear. Henry up yet?" He asks moving closer to his wife. She was beautiful, dark brown hair, chocolate eyes and full lips. A full feminine figure that she flaunted.

"No, he's still in bed." Regina confirmed what Robin had suspected.

"You... wanna go back upstairs and have a little fun?" Robin placed his hands on the woman's hips pressing close and kissing along her jaw as he let her feel his intention.

"Dear, i've Just showered." Her tone was apologetic but as well as being apologetic it was also stern. She wasn't interested.

Regina never was interested on the weekends. She may be able to be persuaded during the week but weekends especially. And it was his fault too. He was weak he knew it but he had such an issue and they'd gone through a bit of a rough patch. Twice. One was tougher than the other one but they both hurt Regina.

"Fair enough. Listen I'm going to lunch today, someone called about the job to help out around here since I got the promotion and all." Robin explained kissing Regina's cheek before moving away.

"Oh? You were serious? I told you I didn't need the help." Regina frowned a little.

"Of course but I got this promotion I'm going to be working more hours and gone some weekends. You'll have no time for your horses if we don't hire someone and we had the loft in the barn refurbished to a liveable space just for this reason." Robin explained to his lovely wife who just frowned but sighed. She knew there was no talking him out of it, she only hoped the man he hired was nice and good with Henry.

"I'll go wash up." Robin smiled victoriously when Regina simply made a face instead of responding. He ignored the relieved sigh as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahoy! Just a quick note, i have posted this chapter directly after the initial chapter so please don't mistakenly skip Chapter 1.**

 **Again briefly read through before posting. Also please note as far as spelling i am Australian and we like the use 'u' where it isn't always necessary so excuse the strays please!**

 **Reviews not necessary but strongly encouraged.**

* * *

Emma had found the Trailer park easily enough, hooked up to a lot and gotten comfortable, cooked herself some dinner and gotten a hot shower at the public bathroom on sight. It was a small affair and there seemed to only be one other trailer on the lot, a more permanent looking one that a short grumpy guy lived in. Once showered she went to bed only to wake early and go for a run, she'd mapped out the trailer park side of town while she was on the run and got the call she hoped would lead to her employment.

Now she was dressed in her nicest jeans and a clean dark blue blouse with her hair back in a pony tail. It was practical and out of her face that way and if she was going to be doing farm work then she wanted to look the part as well. Of course farm work wasn't her dream job but when you're effectively homeless and had bills to pay anyways any job was a good one.

She arrived early at the diner and smiled at the pretty waitress who took her order for a hot coco with cinnamon on top. She wasn't waiting long when she got a text from Robin asking for a brief description so he would know her, she sent back _blonde ponytail, green eyes, blue shirt_ just as a man with mousy brown hair came in looking at his phone. Looking up Robin saw her and smiled. Emma smiled back, he was handsome enough.

"You must be Robin." Emma stood and offered her hand, "I'm Emma Swan."

"That's me. Nice to put a face to the name. And a pretty one at that." Robin grinned.

"The face or the name?" Emma asked playfully brushing the comment off. "I need to be completely honest with you before we do this... i've Been to prison." Emma wasn't surprised at all to see the look of surprise on the mans face at the comment.

"May I ask what you did to get there?" Robin frowned slightly.

"Dated the wrong guy. Long story short he was into things I didn't realise and when it came down to it he let me take the fall." Emma offered with a shrug. "I was young and impressionable."

"Oh wow. He sounds like a stand up guy." Robin frowned at such a dishonourable set up.

"Oh yeah. Anyways, bygones and what not. I just wanted to let you know before this went any further. It's been a pretty serious reason for job rejections in the past." She admits mildly taking a sip of her drink.

"Robin... ordering?" The pretty dark hard tall and slender waitress from before appeared at the side of the table. She was scowling at Robin.

"Ruby... just a house burger please. No spit this time." Robin offered with a half scowl of his own.

"And for you?" Ruby turned to Emma smiling brightly again.

"Oh! Could I get just a burger and a chocolate shake?" Emma asked curiously. She couldn't afford the house special even though it sounded amazing.

"Of course. That'll be right out." Ruby winked at Emma and without looking at Robin again she turned and went to put the order in.

"So... do they often spit in your food here?" Emma asked after a moment.

"No, only When Ruby is on. She's my wife's best friend and very hard to please." He admits with a half shrug.

"Ah, makes sense. Best friends are better than family." Emma blurted out.

Robin tilted his head a little bit as he looked at the woman but Emma was pleased that he didn't touch on it. Instead he got to business as they waited on food and asked all the right questions. Work history, living situation the lot. He was a pleasant enough guy to talk with for sure.

"So... Do I get the job?" She asked smirking amused at the guy, they'd gotten their food a couple of minutes ago and it had been a quiet couple of minutes. Robin laughed.

"You know I think you do. Can you come by the farm a little later today and I'll show you where you can put your RV and the loft that will be yours while you are employed there. I have a list of jobs required in there already and then myself or my wife can give you the tour." Robin explained.

Emma nodded almost excitedly, she was so far loving this whole thing and damned if she wasn't employed now. It was awesome. The only thing that would be better is if she was making more money but she wasn't the greedy sort and Robin offered a very fair wage on top of free living.

"This is great. Thank you very much." Emma spoke sincerely and Robin smiled.

"You're welcome. Seems you need the job as much as we need the employee." He shrugged it off as them both doing each other a favour which Emma appreciated.

"Definitely. Anyways I should go and buy a few groceries and pack up my stuff and head over. I'll fill the paper work out on the way so it's done." Emma explained as she finished her shake. She'd eat the burger a little slower.

"Absolutely I should go see my kid anyways. See you later, Emma." Robin stood as well taking his burger in hand. Emma noticed he glanced around for Ruby before tossing a tenner on the table and bowing out. Emma offered her byes as she matched it out looking at the tenner.

"He short changed me didn't he?" Ruby chirped beside Emma startling the blonde.

"By two fifty, I'll cover it." Emma admitted easily.

"No sweat sweetheart, I'll just add it to his next bill. Yours is on the house depending on how you answer the next question... prepared?" Ruby asked quirking a challenging eyebrow.

"Sure?" Emma was slightly confused but willing.

"Why was you having lunch with Robin?" Ruby asked seriously and Emma was slightly taken back.

"Ugh? He had a poster up for a job offer. It was informal interview. He gave me a job." Emma admits still confused and unsure why Ruby was really so distrustful.

"Oh so you're going to be working out at the farm? Living there?" Ruby queries quirking an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Yes... seems so." Emma nodded setting her things tidy and taking another bite of her burger.

"You hurt Regina or the Kid any way and I will hold a pillow over your face until you don't wake up." Ruby was clearly, deadly, serious. Blue eyes flashing fiercely.

"You like in love with her?" Emma asked casually.

"No, I do love her though. She's my best friend and she's been ducked around too much already." Ruby straightened and picked up the dirty dishes.

"I plan on doing my job, nothing more nothing less." Emma confirmed with a half shrug.

Ruby nodded and turned to go. Looking over her shoulder she confirmed that Emma's meal was indeed on the house. Smiling slightly Emma got up and headed out. She couldn't fault Ruby one bit, in fact if Emma had a best friend she'd want it to be like that. Someone protective. The only friend she'd call a best friend had been Lily but Lily was a liar and couldn't really be trusted.

* * *

Regina had sorted out the loft, it really only needed clean sheets and the dust that had settled over the last couple of weeks since she had it's remodeling finished. It gave her something to do while Henry was playing with the filly, his first horse that Regina was training for him. Mind you the Filly wasn't housed on the farm but on the other side of town with her mother.

Regina and Cora had a very good relationship, her father had died while she was still young and she had adored the man. Where Zelena had rebelled a bit Regina had instead stuck by her mother and they became each other's support. Not that Zelena hadn't been amazing especially through the teenage years and with Cora working so often.

Now though things had calmed considerably. Cora was dating, a woman no less, but Regina didn't mind. Her best friend since she moved here years ago was bisexual and had no shame. In fact Ruby was her rock, her very opinionated and fierce rock. Ruby had been there through everything where Regina would otherwise have folded. Ruby was her favourite since the first time the waitress picked up her screaming newborn and calmed him almost immediately.

When the gorgeous brunettes phone rang Regina reached into the pocket at the back of her jeans and pulled it out smiling when she saw it was Ruby.

"Hey Rubes." Regina answered fondly.

"Hey babes, guess who I just met? Your new farm hand. She's hot." Ruby confessed easily.

"She? It's a woman?" Regina asked frowning a little.

"You didn't know? That's typical." Ruby was scowling, Regina could hear it.

"I guess I never asked. I just assumed it was a man." Regina admitted sighing softly.

"Sorry no, a woman. A hot one. She's got legs to die for and an ass to worship." Ruby says seriously.

"Noted. I guess I'll be meeting her later. I'll offer my own opinion at a later date." Regina confirmed.

"Drinks this weekend?" Ruby asked amused her friends words.

"Yes please." Regina smiled at the sound of her friends mirth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Glad you folk seemed to like the first chapters well enough, here's Chapter Three, i try not to develop things too quickly so its a slow burn SwanQueen keep in mind.**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

The drive to the farm had been a fairly simple one, the house was quite large and when she pulled up behind it it had a large red barn behind it, likely where she would be living. She pulled up out front of the barn and climbed out of the RV. She stretched and pulled her red leather jacket on.

Though they hadn't set a time to meet at the farm Emma honestly expected Robin to be there anyway so was quite surprised when instead of the man an absolutely stunning woman stepped out of the houses back door. Emma assumed this was Robins wife though she couldn't recall getting the woman's name. With a friendly smile Emma met the brunette half way with a hand extended.

"Hey, I'm Emma Swan I believe I'm in the right place. Robin Locksley hired me this morning." She explains looking at the woman.

"So it seems. I'm Regina Mills. The wife. It's my horses you'll be looking after." Regina looked at the hand before shaking it. They weren't as soft as the brunette expected.

"Alright. Good. So... I expected Robin honestly, he said he was going to show me where to park, where I'd be living and a brief tour of the property." Emma explained looking a little awkward. Regina was staring at her, calculating.

"I didn't want you here. I could have handled all of this myself. I could have handled not having strangers around my child. So I'm warning you now, mess with my kid and I'll mess you. You're not allowed in the house unless invited, if I find you snooping in my house I'll have you arrested. Should you go near my husband for anything but work related things you'll be terminated. Clear?" Regina quirked her eyebrow in challenge.

Emma was, admittedly, taken back by the woman's cold and fierce words but she couldn't help be a little admirable. Regina cared for her family that was clear, at the very least cared for her son. Though again she had to wonder about the mistrust for Robin. It was one thing to warn someone away from your husband but it was another thing to even need to warn someone away. Was it because he was a good looking guy? Was Regina just that possessive? Or was it something more.

"Yeah... yeah we're clear." Emma spoke slowly and clearly. She wanted the job, she'd follow the woman's rules.

Regina nodded and reached into her jeans pocket and produced some keys and handed them to the woman. Emma took them looking at them.

"There's a lean-to at the back of the barn you can put your RV under. The keys are for the loft you'll be sleeping in and the tack room where the horse gear and food is. I have the mixes for the horses written down. You don't have to ride but if you can lunge the horses for at least half hour each morning I'd appreciate it. There's a key to the truck around the back of the barn, if the horses are in the far paddocks you can drive the hay and food out to them. Don't run the truck empty." Regina explains in the same cold yet much more informative tone.

"Ok, can you show me the property lines?" Emma asked curiously and Regina turned and walked to the side of the Barn.

"Our property isn't huge, easily managed by myself when I had the time. It expands to that corn crop over there, and then all the way back to that tree line out there. I graze in all the paddocks directly behind the barn and everything to the side of the property I let grow for hay harvest later in the year." Regina explained gently now. Emma wasn't acting like a cow so it seemed Regina should let up.

"Ok thank you. I'll check it all out before I turn in tonight." Emma offered.

"If you like but you don't officially start until tomorrow so at your own leisure today. I need to go and pick up my son. Stay out of the house." Regina says sternly. Emma just smiled and nodded.

"See you." The blonde watched the gorgeous brunette walk away. She wasn't even mad at how Regina spoke to her, in fact she was kind of curious as to what made the woman so hard.

Regardless Emma had her job and she aimed to do it appropriately so when Regina climbed in the BMW and drove out of the drive Emma headed for her RV first, putting it around the back in the Lean-to as she had been told and then got her bag and her groceries out and headed into the barn. It was large with four open stalls, a fifth and sixth was full of square bales of hay. There was a stairwell on one corner and the other corner had a locked door which Emma assumed was the tack and feed room.

Heading upstairs with her bags she unlocked the door and walked in. The loft was large, open plan and modern looking and looking at it Emma was completely surprised she was even in a barn. It was gorgeous, easily the nicest looking place she'd ever lived and it was a barn. A small closed off room 'behind' the kitchen was a bathroom that had a shower, a tub a toilet and a vanity.

The kitchen was spacious without being huge and had an island/breakfast bar and opened into the living space there was shelves and decent amounts of storage both in the kitchen and the open living area. There was a faux fireplace, because it just wouldn't do to have fire in a barn, and a sofa and two arm chairs. It was set up to comfortably entertain but only live one or a couple. There were curtains that were pulled back to the sides that looked heavy enough and wide enough to completely close off the 'bedroom' part of the loft. Emma saw no point personally and left the curtains tied open.

It had a woman's touch to it, dark reds and greys, matching colours that worked well in the space. Not something Emma really felt like a man could achieve. Not that she was completely certain a man couldn't do it she just a had a feeling that this was all Regina. Putting her bag in the wardrobe in the sleeping area she headed back to the kitchen and unpacked her supplies. The fridge/freezer was running and the water was hot. There was a kettle and a small coffee pot. Everything Emma needed.

* * *

Regina hadn't quite expected Emma to be quite as good looking as she was. Ruby wasn't wrong in the least. But it worried Regina, she knew what her husband was like and she knew Emma had no loyalties. She couldn't handle another of Robins indiscretions, she loved him, she really did and she was convinced he was it for her. She was in her thirties and had some short comings. Robin was it.

But it didn't stop Regina's mind wandering, making up scenarios, none of them favourable for her. She was still scowling when she pulled up at her mother's estate across town. Less farm like than her own the quaint estate had stone walls all the way around the property, it wasn't huge but large enough to house three horses, a separate cottage along with the manor. It even had a small open side stable block for when the weather was too bad to have the horses in the yards.

"Hello dear." Maleficent called to Regina as the brunette approached the house.

"Hello, Mal. Where's the boy?" Regina asked smiling. She very much got along with her mother's partner and had been very accepting when Cora had explained she was seeing a woman.

"Down in the yard with the filly still. Cora's just gone down, he's been with the filly all day." Mal chuckled lightly falling in step with Regina as they made there way towards the yards.

"That doesn't surprise me. He's always going on about the Filly. Drives Robin mad. It's all Henry talks to him about." Regina offers with a chuckle.

"How are things with Robin? I know I ask every time I see you but I can't help my concern." Mal made a slight face.

"Fine. He still goes hunting. He still comes home to me. He plays with Henry and he knows better than to mention them in front of me." Regina mumbles and shrugs.

"Why was you frowning when you showed up?" Mal asked softly.

"He hired a woman to work at the farm since he won't be there to allow me to work the property like I used too. And with the Grand Prix in a few months I need to focus more on Daisy when I get the time to go out to them." Regina admits shrugging her shoulders.

"So what's the problem?" Mal asked prodding a little further. The help couldn't be that bad.

"She's gorgeous. Like stunning Mal, as Ruby put it she has 'legs to die for and and ass to worship.' How do I compete with that?" Regina sighed.

"You don't. The first moment he makes you doubt him you leave or kick him out. Fire her if it looks like she's instigating." Mal says fiercely, she was rather protective of her life partners daughter.

"I don't know if I can handle that." Regina confessed. Mal pulled her into a hug.

"You'll be fine sweetie." Mal encouraged gently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a little introduction to the rest of the Mills (bar Zelena) and a small bit of backstory for Emma though i plan on expanding on that later.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Henry had seen his mother hugging Mal and though she tried hard he noticed that the woman was upset about something. He was 9, he was smart and he knew that when the others arrived and his mother had gotten so upset that something wasn't right. It didn't take a genius to figure out why.

The young boy absolutely hated that someone his mother loved so much had hurt and not once but twice. Of course Aunt Zee could be excused, she was very new in town at the time, drunk alone at a bar and picked up. But the other... the other one was the worst. Continued to be the worst and now his mother didn't trust easily.

There wasn't much Henry could do about it but it soured some relationships for him, his mother was his number one and would always be. There was never any doubt there for Henry, Regina loved him more than anyone he's never had to question that like he had some other things.

"Mum! Look, she let me put the bridle on today." Henry crowed happily hoping to distract his mother from what ever was upsetting her when she was close enough.

"That's fantastic sweetie, you're doing amazing with her." Regina beamed genuinely happy for her sun.

The filly has been a cheap purchase, actually a mustang sale bought young so not quite as flighty as the others but a gorgeous bay pinto thing that was perfect for Henry to get comfortable with and train with his mothers and grandmothers tutelage while still taking his riding lessons at the stable not far from his grandmothers house.

"Yeah. You think I'll be able to get her into one of those shows for quieted mustangs?" Henry asks seriously.

"If that's What you want. I see no reason not to let you do that. Do you want to use her for gymkhana or eventing?" Regina asked smiling as she stood at the rails of the round yard.

"Both?" He asks indecisively. The women all laughed.

"To start with, young buck, but you'll have to pick a speciality eventually." Cora says smiling at her grandson. She adored the boy.

"Well... ok." He heaves a soft dramatic sigh.

"Go take the bridle off the filly and turn her out, dear." Cora urged the young man. Henry smiled and did exactly that.

The trio watched Henry go do as he was asked happily and then smiled as the filly actually seemed to drop her head for the boy. She'd had been well worth the money spent for certain. While Henry was distracted with the filly Cora turned to her girlfriend and daughter.

"Is something wrong?" Cora asked more looking at her daughter.

"Not really. Well not yet, hopefully not at all." Regina shrugged nonchalant.

"Well that doesn't give me much to go on." Cora frowned looking between the two.

"Ah, Robin hired a rather attractive blonde woman to work the farm since he got the promotion to free up time for Regina to work the horses properly still." Mal explained gently to the woman she most adored.

"You're worried he might cheat? Castrate him and sew her legs together before you kick her to the curb." Cora says scowling. Mal chuckled but nodded her agreement.

"We will see. Maybe he won't dare with her living at the farm." Regina shrugged but sighed.

"Call straight away if it does. I'm sorry but unlike you I cannot give that bandit of a man the benefit of the doubt." Cora frowned deeply.

"I will mother." Regina sighed softly and smiled when Henry returned a moment later.

"Want to get an ice cream before we head home?" Regina asked the young man with a smile.

"You know I would never say no to ice cream." Henry says seriously making the others laugh.

* * *

The drive from Cora's, where the two had happily bid goodbye to Cora and Mal, had been a relatively happy one. Regina explained that they'd get the Filly registered as soon as Henry finally decided on a name. Then they would work on getting her rider ready for Quieters show in a few months time. Henry was very excited about it and in the mean time planned to do all he could at the stable. He was a model student. As passionate about horses as she was.

Finding a parking spot had been easy enough on the street meaning they'd pull right out later when they left. It also meant that they didn't see Robins car in the parking lot at the side so they had no idea he was there until they walked in. Robin was sitting in a booth with 4 year old Roland on his lap and across from them was a smiling Marion.

"Lets just go mum." Henry whispered before Robin could see them. He tugged lightly but she didn't budge.

"Let's sit at the bar. I promised you ice cream." Regina spoke gently to her son but the disappointment and pain was strong in her features.

"So you can get me two scoops next time. Come on." Henry tugged again and this time Regina relented.

"What did I do to get a son so sweet." Regina smiled as they moved back towards the car.

"Signed a few papers and paid a stupid amount of money." Henry chirped cheekily.

"You're right. Come on then I might as well take you home and introduce you to the help Robin hired." Regina smiled and the pair got back in the car.

The drive home didn't take too long and when they got there Emma was trudging back down the drive way toward the barn. It wasn't a very long driveway but depending on what the woman was doing it could be a bit of a hike. Indeed it appeared based off the tools in hand that Emma had been doing something. Henry waved as they drove passed and then the pair waited for the new hand.

"Been busy already, Miss Swan?" Regina asked as the woman walked up to the two.

"I may be a little OCD but I noticed you had a missing screw in the Millers Stead sign at the front of your drive. Simple fix so thought I'd get it done while I looked around a bit." Emma admitted, as easy smile on her face.

"Robins been meaning to get to that the last six months." Henry chimed stepping up beside his mother. Emma stared at him for a long moment.

"He would have gotten to it eventually." Regina looked at the boy with a slightly chiding expression.

"Was there... anything else Robin was going to get to and hasn't?" Emma asked looking from Regina to the kid and back again.

"No." Regina spoke firmly only to be spoken over by her wilful son.

"The guttering is coming loose at the front right of the house, there a broken wire in the fence just behind the barn. A broken brake light in the farm truck. Also there's a large rock in the front garden mums been asking him to get to since last spring." Henry informs firmly and Emma was rather impressed with his gumption.

"Alright, consider it done. I'm Emma." Emma smiled and offered her hand to the boy. Henry clasped it firmly like his mother had taught him.

"I'm Henry. Henry Mills. Glad to have you on board." The young man smiled brightly.

"Glad to be here, Kid." Emma smiled fondly. She'd never liked kids until she went to prison.

"Miss Swan, Saturday morning I'm going to have to have you drop Henry off at his grandmothers. I'm going out Saturday evening so need to work the horses early." Regina was frowning a little.

"Sure thing, i'll Just need an address." Emma seemed so willing.

"Of course. I'll write it down for you. Good evening." Regina says finally before heading for the house.

"Be up in a minute Henry, you can help me cook your favourite for dinner." Regina spoke over her shoulder.

"Sure mum!" Henry called beaming happily at the news.

"She doesn't seem to like me much." Emma observed mildly heading for the barn with Henry right beside her.

"It's not you. It's probably because you're pretty. Robin... her husband. He's nice but... he's not loyal." Henry says frowning.

"That actually makes a lot more sense. But maybe we shouldn't be talking about it. These things are kind of sensitive and personal." Emma says gently. It only made the boy like her more.

"You're right. So... you don't look the farming type." Henry observed giving a pointed look.

"Yeah not usually but I'm kind of the do anything sort at the moment. Well anything with clothes on." Emma shrug.

"Whoa, I'm only 9." Henry says making it clear he knew exactly what she had meant.

"Sorry, Bud. What about you? You're smart, good looking. A little on the skinny side. Like the farm life?" Emma asked putting the few tools she had back in the tool box she had found.

"Not as much. But I like the horse life so I have to do at least some of the farm stuff." Henry shrugged a little following the woman upstairs now.

"Fair call. You got your own horse?" Emma quirked a brow at the kid.

"Yes but she's stabled at my Grammas house. She's a filly only now rising 2 years old. She was one of the mustangs rounded up in the summer, I pretty much begged my mum for something I could quiet myself. I'm kind of spoiled." Henry shrugged nonchalantly and Emma had to laugh.

"Own it kid. There are plenty of kids out there with parents who couldn't give a damn." Emma lightly ruffled his hair.

"Is that what your folks were like?" Henry asked curiously.

"Couldn't tell you. I was one of those dumpster babies you hear about. Found in a bin by a homeless man by the name of August. That's all I know. I was in the foster system until I was emancipated." Emma offered with a mild expression. It hadn't been great but it wasn't something she would lie about.

"Oh wow, that blows." Henry's expression was sympathetic as Emma poured him and herself a glass of OJ.

"You're telling me, Kid." Emma chuckled rueful.


	5. Chapter 5

**This one may have more errors than the last as i only edited what the spell check underlined. I meant to post this chapter last night and almost forgot to do it again tonight so bare with me.**

 **Reviews strongly encouraged and for those who had reviewed and seem to enjoy the fic, you're all beautiful and i appreciate the kind words and encouragements.**

* * *

Robin worked at a large firm, not as a lawyer or solicitor by as a data checker. It was pretty much the butt end of the job but he liked it. Seeing the different stories even if he was legally obligated to keep it all to himself. His promotion had been putting him in charge of the others that did the same job and it meant longer hours and even some weekends for him.

He both loved and hated it. He loved it because the money was nice and it allowed for a fantastic excuse away some weekends. Like this coming weekend in fact. Team building was a great excuse and he already had it all planned out. Next city over, hotels for the teams, a small seminar then pretty much a full weekend of getting to know the team.

Yet he hated it because it would keep him away from Roland more and more and he already wasn't allowed to see Robyn. It had been the only thing that bitch had given him, the name. At least she would never forget him though, of that she was sure. Marion allowed him to spend us much time as he liked with her and Roland though.

He tried not to rub it in Regina's face, the reason for that being they were already married when he got Marion pregnant and Regina had almost left him. He couldn't stand the idea of Regina leaving him, it wasn't even his fault. She knew he wanted kids and Regina couldn't give him any, What did she expect? But still he didn't rub it in her face because then Regina would give him the silent treatment. Like she was now.

"How was I supposed to know you would show up there?" Robin defended frowning.

"You wasn't but dammit Robin, everyone knows you cheated but do you have to flaunt it so openly? I live here too you know." Regina scowled, she was in the kitchen and keeping her voice down for Henry's sake as it was still early.

"So I'm not allowed to take my son out for ice cream?" Robin frowned deeply at that.

"Yes you can take Roland out but why was Marion there?" Regina ranted softly.

"Because she is his mother!" Robin was exasperated.

"Sure, Alright. Aren't you going to be late for work?" Regina snarled before storming out the door. Regina was already dressed to go and work the horses before she had to be into the office. Well to work Viridian anyways. With any luck Swan would get to Rocinante.

Robin heaved a sigh, looked like he wasn't getting breakfast this morning. With intentions to pick up something from the cafe he got his briefcase and headed off. Taking note he noticed Emma on a ladder already at the front of the house fixing the gutter he hadn't gotten around to doing yet. Whoops.

* * *

Regina had noted that the fence Henry had mentioned was already fixed and upon closer inspection the brake light in the truck was fixed as well. It was pleasant to know things had been getting done but also frustrating that it took this newcomer to do the work she had asked her husband to do so many times. The husband who, after 6 years, she should have known was completely unreliable.

Heaving a sigh, annoyed that it took this new hand arriving to get any of the small jobs she's asked her husband to do done, she headed back to the back paddocks to get Viridian to bring up and ride in the area behind the barn. She was glad she had had all of this set up before she got married, she was certain with how disinterested Robin is that he would have never wanted her to get into the horses.

Not that it mattered now, and she couldn't rightly care for Robins opinion regarding her life right now. Not since he didn't even consult her before taking the promotion which meant he would be around less. It was his loss, the man that mattered most to her right now was still growing and he adored horses just like she did. It made it easier to have someone with the same passion in her life.

The brunette was so utterly engrossed with brushing the mare down that she didn't even noticed Emma Swan had returned to the stables and, interestingly enough, gotten her saddle and bridle out and set on the stall door for her. Of course there was only three saddles in there but it surprised Regina that the blonde knew somehow which was Viridian's.

"Thank you, Miss Swan." Regina was clearly surprised.

"You're welcome. If you need anything call, I'm headed up for breakfast." Emma smiled warmly and headed up for the loft.

Regina watched her go and likely thanks to Ruby she couldn't help but check the woman out which was unheard of for Regina as she was very straight. Emma had one of those figures how ever that lightly made everyone stop and stare. Yet somehow the blonde never seemed to notice. She arrived herself well but Regina had already observed that the woman didn't carry herself confidently.

* * *

Despite their trying to be quiet Henry had still heard his mum and Robin quarrelling. He wasn't sure what had bought it up as his mum wasn't usually the sort to just randomly blow a fuse. Perhaps Robin had asked her for something and she'd said no, Robin hated when she said no to him. No matter though, Robin was gone to work and Henry was up so he decided to go do something useful.

That useful thing was making breakfast for him and his mother which consisted of making a mess mixing waffles and then managing not to burn himself using the waffle iron. With two warm waffles made he put them in the oven on a low temp just to keep them warm and then washed up his mess and put the waffle iron away. At that point his mother was in the arena riding Viridian and everyone and then Henry noticed Emma move past the front window of the loft.

Once the cleaning up was done Henry started on the fruit. Chopping up one banana, two Kiwi fruit and four strawberries before putting him in a bowl and sprinkling a little sugar over them so they'd macerate a little creating a nice sweet liquid that would go nicely on the waffles. Due to his mother not liking anything from a can he then had to make his own whipped cream. For that he mixed only a teaspoon of sugar and equal amount of vanilla in a bowl with whipping cream and then got the electric beater.

This had all taken a considerable amount of time since he was only 9 after all. So by the time Regina came in the back door he had only just finished scooping cream onto the waffles. Regina did a double take when she walked only to smile happily. She had a list of trust for Henry and cooked with him often so was confident he would take the utmost care with a hot waffle iron. It pleased her immensely that he had been cleaning up after himself too.

"Henry? I thought you'd still be sleeping." Regina walked over and kissed him head.

"Nah sleep is for the weak." He chirped grinning.

"Sleep is for the sensible." Regina corrected mildly.

"You only say that because you like sleeping so much." Henry teased and Regina wouldn't deny it.

"Well alright. Let me wash my hands so we can sit and eat. It looks amazing by the way." Regina smiled rolling her eyes playfully at her son.

"Sure thing. I'll put them on the table." Henry jumped to do so. Unlike most boys his age Henry loved to do things for and with his mother. She was his best friend even if she was a bit strict sometimes.

Regina just smiled happily, got cleaned up and grabbed two glasses and the bottle of apple juice from the fridge before going to the table. She poured them both a glass each before she sat down across from Henry with a happy smile on her face. It was difficult to be upset when her son was so sweet and Emma Swan was oddly attentive.

"So... Emma cleaned and fixed the gutter and moved that rocked I told her about." Henry started conversationally before taking a bite of his waffle.

"She did? She fixed the truck and the fence, too." Regina explained taking a bite as well.

"She might have been Robins choice but I think she'll do well for us." Henry observed kindly.

"That remains to be seen, dear. It's not even been 24 hours." Regina points out gently.

"Yeah but what a good start. 10 our of 10." Henry says smirking.

"Maybe a 9..." Regina offered begrudgingly.

"9? I'll take it. You don't even give Ruby 9!" Henry laughed and Regina couldn't help but chuckle herself.

"Indeed. Eat up or you'll be late for school." Regina smiled taking another bite to further her point.

* * *

Emma watched the two, Henry was in his school uniform heading for the bus that would pick him up from the end of the drive. He looked as smart as he was and was always smiling around his mum. She somewhat envied the boy, Regina appeared to be a fantastic mother. Regina was also rather smartly dressed and just locking up He house as Henry trudged off with a wave.

Regina herself was dressed quite smartly but Emma wasn't sure where the woman worked, she supposed it wasn't really her business was it? Still the deep purple pencil skirt and bright purple silk blouse under a blazer matching the skirt, she looked fabulous but likely would be off to an office job somewhere. After seeing the woman do so well with her horse this morning she was a little disappointed.

None of it really mattered though, her opinion. She was the hired hand and today was her first day on the job. So she made it a point to get everything she needed done including an inspection of the truck and likely a service to go with it. It was the one good thing about prison. It taught her trades. Of course she wasn't anywhere close to being qualified, she hadn't been in prison long enough. But she could fix an old truck like the ford put back and she could probably fix most basic electrical problems.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry i'm not updating this very consistently guys! Little Regina/Emma, little Ruby/Regina and then Drunk Regina takes the stage.**

 **Lemme know what you think!**

* * *

It had been the full week and Emma still hadn't really gotten Regina to talk to her at all. Well a work week anyways. It was Saturday morning and Emma was bringing the truck around, the truck that now purred like a kitten thanks to the tune up Emma gave it. She was just waiting for Henry, Regina was out at the arena riding and Henry had run down to see her before going to his grandmothers for the weekend.

Emma put his bag from the backdoor in the truck and leaning on the side of the truck waiting for Henry. He came running up a moment later smiling as he usually was and climbed in the truck. Emma chuckled and climbed in following the directions her phone gave her. Henry nattered on about his filly even convincing Emma to come and have a look at her on the way.

Not that it was hard to convince. Emma really couldn't help the rather fond feelings she'd already developed for the kid who managed to visit with her every day after school so far. The kid who respected her wishes not to talk about his parents even though it seemed he really wanted someone to talk to. The kid who was always happy to see her and hear about her growing up in the system. Of course she mostly only talked about the good families. Wouldn't do to scar the kid before he even turned ten.

Pulling up she shut off the truck and climbed out, Henry bouncing out with his bag on his back. She had to jog to keep up to the kid that practically ran to his grandmothers house on the quaint estate. Of course he had to stop at the door and knock excitedly. The door was answered only a moment later like they were expecting him.

"You must be Emma, I'm Mal. This is Cora. Mind her she hasn't had her coffee yet." Mal said smiling fondly and Cora appeared to try to smile but it came out more of a grimace.

"That's me. Just dropping the kid off." Emma smiled happily.

It wasn't hard to tell, with the affection in the slightly taller blonde woman's expression as she spoke of the woman at her side. Even Cora, as sleep ridden as she was, smiled adoringly at Mal after a moment. A lesbian couple, and not just a lesbian couple, but a lesbian couple that was older. Cora had a grown daughter. It was kind of beautiful they beat the stigma.

"By that she means she's coming to look at the filly before she goes home." Henry says setting his bag down out of the way and stepping back out the door.

"Well alright. We will have breakfast while you're doing that as I assume Regina has already fed you." Cora smiled fondly at her grandson.

"Yes she did." Henry chuckled and grabbed Emma's wrist dragging her around the house toward the stable.

Emma just chuckled and took it all in stride even though the next hour was spent with her learning the ins and outs of horses and in particular 'the filly'. When she finally got back to the farm Regina was still in the stable block writing down some instructions as it were. Emma headed for the stall she needed to clean out since the horses had the carrier out yesterday.

"Ms Swan, before you do that. I have some things for you to do today." Regina called the woman over.

"Sure thing, Mrs Mills." Emma walked over wiping her hands on her pants and took the note Regina held out.

"I'll need you to go in and pick up some feed for the horses and a flat pack chicken coop. I'll leave it up to you to find some chickens to go in the coop if you don't mind. Also if you can manage to call or visit the hardware store and order some timber i'd Like to put in a vegetable garden." Regina explains.

"Ok yeah, sure thing." Emma smiled glancing at the list and putting it in her pocket. Regina seemed hesitant but she handed over a credit card.

"I want receipts please." Regina was a little gruff, her distrust clear.

"Of course. I'm not going to rip you off, Mrs Mills. I need this job. In fact I actually really enjoy this job." Emma reassured which only seemed to annoy the woman.

"Of course, I'm sure you'd hate another stint in prison too." Regina fired back a little snidely. Suddenly it wasn't so bad that Regina wasn't talking to her.

"Well that was uncalled for. You have a good day, Regina." Emma pocketed the card and without further adieu went back to the stall she needed to clean out.

Regina simply scowled and stomped off. She had some things to do inside anyways. Emma cleared the stall and made her way upstairs to clean up before getting the truck and heading to town. She wouldn't take the hate for Regina, even if the words did sting. She'd though maybe since it had been so long, that eventually she'd get a little respect since she'd done so well with her life, but clearly it was always hang over her like a dark cloud.

* * *

Regina was annoyed. She was annoyed at herself mostly but she was annoyed that Emma wouldn't rise to the occasion either. She was annoyed that Robin had convinced her to sleep with him the night before and he had left her wanting as he rolled over and went to sleep. She was annoyed that he was always so eager to go off each weekend and do god knows what. Or who. She was annoyed that she couldn't bring herself to leave him.

"Wait. So you trusted her with your credit card?" Ruby asked that evening at the Rabbit Hole, the local club.

"Yes." Regina downed a shot.

"And then you insulted her?" Ruby quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes." Regina took a bite of lime and made a face.

"Bold. So let me get this right. You're mad because your husbands a cheating dirt bag but you won't leave him. You're mad because the hired help won't do anything to make you mad? Girl you need to fuck someone. Cheat on Robin, you don't even love him." Ruby points out seriously.

"No but I love the security he offers and I'm old Ruby, I'm 35. Who would want me anyways." Regina laughed it off.

"You're hot, babe. If I wasn't so serious about our friendship, I'd happily offer to scratch your itch. What about Emma?" Ruby suggested lighting up at the idea.

"I'm straight." Regina points out.

"Yeah but if anyone was going to turn anyone gay it would be your little jail bird back at the farm." Ruby smirked waiting down a waitress.

"Definitely not. She's too blonde and unrefined." Regina sniffed disdainfully. Ruby just chuckled.

* * *

Emma had been asleep after all it was like 2:34 AM. She'd been wonderfully asleep until there was a loud knock on her door. Considering she had slaved out in the yard in the first place, managing to bring home the feed, timber and chicken coop in the truck, meaning she had put the feed in the bins and built the coop before starting on the garden. She was exhausted and may actually have been able to sleep through the night for a change. But no. And if it was Robin she was going to be pissed.

Except it wasn't Robin. After getting out of bed and staggering to the door Emma was surprised to see Regina Mills. A very very drunk Regina Mills in fact based off the too bright expression and the slouch against the door. A strange smile crossed the woman's lips and she lurched forward kissing Emma before the blonde even knew what was going on.

Emma remained stunned for a moment before pushing the brunette off. Seeing Regina pout hurt a little more than Emma thought it would. But this couldn't happen, Emma wouldn't allow it to happen, this was losing her job. One thing was for sure though, she was wide awake now.

"I want to fuck you. Roo-Ruby said if anyone would turn me day... I mean gay... it would be you." Regina slurred the words as she leaned into Emma.

"Well as flattering as that is... no. Come on I'll get you some water and put you to bed." Emma closed the door and lead the woman back into the loft.

"Only if you're in it too." Regina attempted to flirt or seduce or something but it fell short as the brunette tripped on air.

"I'll sit with you." Emma chuckled lightly and set the woman at the island in the kitchen.

"You're not nearly as fun as Ruby said you would be. Aren't women from prison all supposed to be lesbians?" Regina asked in such a serious tone that Emma couldn't even be mad that the brunette clearly spoke to the waitress about her.

"The stereotypes are strong with this one." The blonde commented amused as she handed Regina some water. The brunette drank it so quickly Emma was worried she would drown.

"But aren't you gay?" Regina was frowning now even as she gasped from lack of air.

"I've never put a label on it. Come on, let's get you into bed. If you're lucky it's still warm." Emma helped Regina up and stumbled with her to the bed. Regina only tripped twice.

"Mm this is warm." Regina yawned sleepily seemingly deterred from the whole wanting to bed the blonde bit.

"Lucky. Let me get your shoes off." Emma mumbled more to herself as Regina was fading fast.

Once the shoes were off and Regina was tucked in and seemingly asleep Emma headed for the wardrobe to find some clean jeans. She was only in her panties and a tank top, she regularly slept in such. Now she had company, particularly the drunk sort, it was probably safer to have on some clothes.

"She was right you know?" Regina wasn't actually asleep so it seemed, in fact she was watching the bent blonde.

"Who?" Emma straightened turning towards the bed with jeans in hand.

"Ruby. She said you had legs to die for and an ass to worship." Regina yawned and seemed to fall asleep directly after. Emma just rolled here eyes. Typical.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here's chapter seven, i hope you guys don't hate it. I'm sure you wont. Its getting on towards the end of OutlawQueen thankfully.**

* * *

Unlike the usually over stated side effect of temporary amnesia while suffering a hang over Regina unfortunately remembered the evening before with frightening clarity. In fact it was so clear that she wasn't even ashamed to say she groaned and buried her face in the pleasant smelling pillow in the hopes of never facing another human again. Least of all the blond across the loft currently cooking something that both made Regina's mouth water and turned her stomach.

"Omelette alright with you? And toast." Emma spoke up not too loud. Regina simply grunted into the pillow.

"I left some Tylenol and water on the bedside table and I'm willing to pretend you simply dropped by last night and ended up staying too late and passed out." Emma spoke up again. Regina stared into the dark proximity of the pillow.

"Why?" It was muffled but Emma had walked closer now and heard, or understood at least.

"I told you. I both need and enjoy this job. I'm not going to mess that up by... Well I don't know, lording it over you or trying to blackmail something out of you. You're my boss and I respect you." Emma offered sincerely though she shrugged.

"I said things." Regina mumbled taking the Tylenol and the water and downing it.

"Yeah and you were very drunk. I've been there. No big. Come on, let's have breakfast I want to talk to you about the garden bed anyways." Emma offered with a small smile. Regina found she really couldn't be upset with the situation as she followed Emma to the kitchen.

* * *

As as it turned out that night had been a turning point for the pair. They'd undergone a rather pleasant shift in their dynamic and were actually friendly with one another the rest of the day. Even debating over the garden bed and Regina actually let the blonde win an argument. Two narrower garden beds were better than one big one. Still with plenty of space for lots of veggies.

Regina even helped out that after noon and made the two of them sandwiches for lunch which they are in the yard with a beer in hand. It was late winter and getting warmer every day. That said though Regina had to leave eventually to get Henry and Emma had had to go down to the paddocks and bring in the horses because of the coming storm. Dark clouds rolling in had been a bad sign of a bad storm and potential late blizzard.

It didn't take long and Emma was glad the mare and stallion were such good horses, in particular the stallion who Regina claimed had never even tried to get through a fence to get to the mare. They were always in separate paddocks of course but also always right next to one another for companies sake. Regina believed horses were herd animals and should always remain that way.

Robin had been home by the time Emma got home and he seemed to be frowning at the garden. Emma left him to it for now as she put the horses in the stalls and fed them some mix as she had been instructed. Regina had mentioned the wind could get a bit rough so she grabbed the cordless drill two bits and a few screws so she could fasten the chicken coop to the side of the barn.

It was while she was fixing the coop that Robin came over, she knew he was checking her out as well and had to bite her tongue not to comment on it. Finally though he seemed to come out of the lurid thoughts he'd fallen into and cleared his throat closing the few meters between them.

"Garden beds and a chicken coop? Whose idea was that? Not Regina's." He says skeptically.

"Of course it was Regina's. I couldn't afford any of these resources." Emma laughed and shook her head.

"Regina doesn't garden, and chickens?" Robin seemed surprised.

"I beg to differ, Boss. She's actually quite excited about her own eggs and veggies." Emma finished fixing the coop to the side of the barn, it was getting darker with the approaching storm.

"That just doesn't seem right. Well alright. Don't let her over work you." Robin urged lightly.

"No worries, I enjoy the work." Emma shrugs a little.

"Did you have any free time this weekend?" Robin lifted an eyebrow.

"Not really but that was my choice." Emma moved back into the barn with Robin following along behind her.

"You seem kind of like him." Robin was talking more to himself than to Emma but she queried anyway.

"Like who?"

"Daniel. Regina was engaged to him before we met. She was pregnant and they were going to some event for horses, not a ride. Some drunk ran a red, killed Daniel and she lost the baby and the ability to have children." Emma frowned at this. This wasn't ok for Robin to be telling her these personal things.

"Is that were Henry gets his love of horses from?" Emma asked trying to steer the conversation away from Regina's history.

"No, Henry was adopted by Regina a couple of years before she and I got together." Robin shrugged a little. Well that was curious, she wondered why Henry hadn't mentioned it.

"Oh. Gets it from his mother for sure then. You mentioned you had a son. From a previous marriage?" She asked once the tools were away and she'd straightened.

"I do, Rolland. He's only 4." Robin offered with a frown of his own now.

"Oh. They're cute that age." Emma offered no more, things were becoming a little more clear now and Emma wasn't sure how she felt about it.

"Do you have kids?" Robin blurted out and Emma couldn't help but scowl.

"I gave birth to a boy when I was in prison and forced to give him up for adoption. Anyways I'm getting hungry, I'm going up for dinner. See you Robin." Emma turned and went upstairs leaving the man behind.

* * *

During dinner in the house Robin ate silently for a little while before looking at Regina. He had gathered that she and Emma had actually had a conversation finally so it wouldn't hurt to ask about things.

"So you spent some time with Emma?" He asked his wife curiously.

"Most of the day yes." Regina nodded before taking another bite.

"Can I help Emma find the chickens." Henry butted in excitedly and Regina smiled.

"You'll have to speak to Emma about it I think." She smiled sweetly at her son. Henry nodded happily and took another bite of food.

"Why do you want chickens? And Vegetable gardens?" Robin was frowning.

"We own a farm Robin, it seems silly not to grow our own produce and now that Emma is here to take some of the load it seems a lot more possible." Regina explained patiently.

"So what... you're only doing it because Emma's here to help you? Why not before now then?" Robin frowned.

"Because we both work five days a week and most weekends you go hunting. I didn't have the time after catching up on the other things that needed to be done." Regina was frowning now.

"So you're blaming me then?" Robin scowled as he asked the question.

"Don't put words in my mouth. I said Emma means I have the time." Regina corrected her voice a little harsh.

"So you're replacing me with her then?" Robin asked annoyed.

"May I be excused?" Henry asked after a moment. Regina nodded.

The woman watched as her son stood, out on his jacket and grabbed the half eaten apricot chicken and vegetables and went out the back door. It didn't take a genius to realise he was going to eat with Emma. She hated that Robin had to make a scene in front of him at all.

"I'm not replacing you with Emma... as it happens I've never seen the need to replace you with anyone. I'm afraid you can't say the same." Regina bit out.

"Thats what this is about then? Because I cheated?" Robin hit the table angrily.

"Cheating might have been alright! But instead of cheating you purposely went out and got someone pregnant. And you know if it was just Marion I might have gotten over it but you got my own sister pregnant!" Regina was shouting now. Furiously.

"Well I told you when you told me you can't have kids that I wanted kids!" Robin defended somewhat lamely.

"I told you before we got married! Before we even got engaged! I suggested we adopt and you never said anything about it again after that! You went behind my back!" Regina was still hurt about it and it had been years.

"What and if I'd come to you and asked you'd have given me your blessing?" Robin laughed at the thought.

"We could have adopted!" Regina huffed angrily.

"Why? So I could raise some deadbeats child? What a joke." Robin stood and went to get a beer from the fridge.

"Is that what you think of my son? That he's just a deadbeats child?" Regina's voice going deadly calm was the indicator that Robin had thoroughly fucked up this time.

"Regina that's not... I didn't mean..." He trailed off not knowing how to fix what he'd just done.

"I think you should go pack a bag and stay in town for a little while." Regina spoke flatly turning her back on him.

"Regina please, let's talk about this." Robin tried gently.

"At the moment I can't even look at you Robin, let alone talk to you." Regina grit out refusing to turn and let him see the fury in her expression.

"Fine. Maybe we will try again tomorrow." He grumbles going upstairs to get the bag he hadn't unpacked yet and leaving out the back door. Regina folded at that moment, crumbling to the floor and crying. Henry returned a moment later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey readers! There is going to be some mistakes and this is sort of a turn around chapter for the leading ladies though not exactly a 'for the better' kind. reviews welcomed!**

* * *

The ensuing week had been... well kind of normal actually. Regina had learned, maybe unfortunately, that she didn't miss Robin. She didn't miss coming home from her own job to see him there waiting for her to cook dinner. She didn't miss him droning on and purposely being vague about some case he wasn't allowed to talk about. She didn't miss having to do his laundry, nor did she miss having to pick up after him.

Henry hadn't seemed bothered either by his absence. He got his school work done and would either go and help Emma with what ever chore she was doing or help Regina in the house. It had been. Strange two weeks, a bit of an odd shift. Henry was terribly fond of the blonde and Regina couldn't deny one little bit that the woman's presence meant a lot to her. Emma was terribly supportive and quite empowering for Regina.

"So you've not missed him at all? Or like seen him around?" Ruby asked curiously.

Emma, Regina and Henry had come into town in the truck that afternoon after Henry's school got out. Regina had gone to get Ruby from her small rental townhouse and was walking back to the diner where she planned to meet Emma and Henry. Ruby was always curious even if the pair spoke at least three times a week.

"Not really. Does that make me awful? I just, I couldn't believe what he said about adopting. I mean I know it's not for everyone but my sweet boy... and Robin acted as though that just made him garbage." Regina frowned just thinking about it.

"That doesn't make you awful babe, that makes him awful." Ruby offered seriously.

"Yeah, suppose you're right." Regina smiled a little.

"Lets talk about Emma for a moment... do you have some sort of claim on her or could I take her to bed?" Ruby asked smirking.

"I have no claim on her but I'd rather you didn't. Believe it or not I don't want to risk she may leave. She's been a huge help and Henry absolutely adores her." Regina admitted easily ignoring the small unwelcome tinge of jealousy at the idea.

Regina refused to look further into that niggling feeling. She refused to acknowledge that she may be jealous of the idea of Emma being with anyone else. Anyone period because it wasn't as though Regina wanted the blond for herself. Shaking her head a little she shrugged as she noticed Ruby smirking at her.

"What ever, horn dog." Regina grumbled playfully.

Ruby grinned as they passed the alley between Granny's diner and the next store over, mouth open about to reply when snapped it shut glaring down the alley. Regina didn't complain when the wolf bodily turned the woman towards the alley. She did how ever forget all about Emma Swan for a moment there. Considering she was watching her husband, who had refused her calls the last few days, practically devouring Marion's mouth with his own.

"Let's go." Regina spoke a little louder than she meant to. Loud enough the kissing duo heard her.

Ruby watched as Robin pulled back from Marion just in time to see his wife storming off towards Granny's diner. She didn't spare another glance as the man pulled himself away from the woman and moved to follow his wife. The waitress followed her best friend, both wearing a scowl on their faces. Henry and Emma were at the end of the block waiting for them.

* * *

"Regina! Regina, wait!" Robin called as he jogged after the women.

Regina noted Emma gently spoke to Henry and then watched the boy move away from the blonde and into the diner. It pleased her a little that the blonde didn't know what was going on but was still looking out for Henry. Ruby was scowling even when Regina was grabbed and lightly spun to face the man.

"Regina, it's not what you think." Robin starts only to be interrupted by Ruby.

"What, did you trip and land on her face with yours?" She snarks.

"Shut up and stay out of it Red." Robin scowls at the lanky waitress.

"Don't speak to her like that." Regina grits out as Emma stepped up just off to the side and behind Regina.

"Well tell her to keep her mouth shut so I can explain." Robin grumbled petulantly.

"You may as well save your breath Robin, I want nothing more to do with you. In fact I want a divorce." Regina scowled as she delivered her opinion on the matter.

"Don't be foolish Regina. You don't want to leave me you can't live without me." Robin scoffed at the woman and rolled his eyes.

"You're wrong. I've wanted a divorce for months." Regina offered coldly, the tone was enough to make Emma shiver and Robin to cringe.

"No you haven't! We only started having problems when Emma showed up! Fucking blonde bitch has turned you against me." Robin fired back angrily.

"Back off, Robin. It's always been easier for you to blame everyone but yourself." Ruby bites out.

"She's right. We have been having problems since before we got married. You had Marion pregnant less than a year after we got married." Regina points out like she was bored.

"But since then everything was fine!" Robin scowled.

"Clearly I need to remind you of my 15 month old niece. You remember her? Little Robbie? You remember how she came to be? Yeah that's right... you seduced my sister who didn't even know who you was at the time and lied to her face about wearing protection! Do you even know how that makes me feel?" Regina had tears in her eyes.

"This is your fault! If you could have given me children I wouldn't sleep with women who can! Instead you expect me to adopt some unknown crack whores dumpster baby!" Robin practically screamed in the teary eyed Regina's face.

No one saw it coming, not Ruby who was standing one hand clenched into a fist and the other wrapped gently around the increasingly distraught woman's waist. Not Regina who was struggling to stop herself from sobbing and letting Robin know exactly how much his words hurt. Robin most definitely did not see it coming either, in fact it came out of nowhere.

One moment Robin was screaming at Regina getting in her face and trying to blame everyone but himself and the next moment he was on his ass on the ground holding his nose and looking up at a furious blonde. Green eyes flashed dangerously at the foolish man and his bleeding nose.

"It just so happens I was one of those crack whores dumpster babies. I got to grow up in the foster system going through homes that would beat me, use me and starve me. There were some good ones but they never lasted. But god damn, seeing you screaming at a woman, blaming her for her inability to give you children like it's your god given right? Fucking hell, if I haven't felt worse for your children. To grow up with a man who has no honour and knows no loyalty as their father. I'm glad you're so disgusted by the idea of adopting anyone else's kids because you're a fucking asshole and you should consider a willing vasectomy before someone takes the choice from you!" Regina and Ruby were completely stunned both by the blondes actions and her words. Emma had only been there a couple weeks and already she was showing more loyalty than Robin had in his little finger.

"Is that a threat?" Robin spoke up but with false bravado.

"No, it's a promise." Emma snarled before turning and stalking away before anyone else could even speak up.

Ruby had an all new look of appreciation on her face tinged with mild arousal. The blonde was hot when she was pissed off. Regina didn't watch Emma go, instead she looked down at Robin as his nose bled all over his blue oxford. Shaking her head she sighed.

"This is the last time you get to make me feel worthless, Robin. I don't need Yu and neither does Henry. You can come by in the morning and get your things. I'll have my lawyer get in touch with you soon about the divorce." Regina offered a look of disappointment with her words.

"You can't do this to me." Robin spat the blood filling his mouth to the side.

"I can and I am." Regina shook her head exasperated.

"You'll grow old and alone." Robin was trying to play on her insecurities.

"Being alone is going to be easier than being with you Robin." Regina informed and gestures towards Granny's at Ruby.

"I never went hunting with the lads. Not all the time. You mightn't have put out on the weekends but Marion was always willing." Robins words stung but they didn't surprise Regina. She'd always had a feeling. It's why she wasn't willing to sleep with him of a weekend when he'd come home sniffing at her skirts.

"Come on babes." Ruby urged gently and Regina willingly walked away with the gorgeous woman. Leaving Robin there with his bruised ego.

* * *

"Seriously think I'm about to lose my job, kid." Emma sat at the diner bar beside Henry.

"What? Why? What happened?" Henry looked startled at this admission.

"Robin said some really not cool stuff and I kind of lost it. Might have broke his nose." Emma confessed sheepishly.

"Good. He needed that since he cheated on mum the first time. Even more so when he got Aunty Zee pregnant." Henry scowled.

"Yeah by the sounds of it. I didn't even know about your Aunt until today. I can't believe this guys so... well disrespectful." Emma shook her head.

The door opened a moment later and in walked Ruby and Regina arm in arm. One looking impressed the other looking shell shocked. Part of Emma wanted to drop to her knees and beg to keep her job and mother part wanted to take the gorgeous brunette in her arms and make sure she knew everything would be ok. She did neither and instead watched Henry hop off his stool and go to his mother. The love mother and son shared in this instance again floored Emma.

"Emma isn't getting fired is she mum?" Henry asked first thing when he pulled away.

"Of course not. I need her on the farm, especially now I'm getting a divorce." Regina couldn't help but smile at the pride on her sons face. She knew he made an effort for her sake but even as a toddler he'd not really liked Robin.

"Good cause I prefer to have Emma around than Robin." Henry confessed easily.

"Me too." Regina and Ruby said together only to laugh. Emma smiled when Regina made eye contact with her.

"Thank you." The brunette mouth only for Emma to smile fondly and nod slightly.


	9. Chapter 9

**I didn't even pretend to read this chapter through sorry I was busy when i remembered i needed to post. Regina gets cold feet a bit here and Emma gets her feelings hurt.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks now and the only thing that really changed was Robin leaving the house and not coming back. Regina hadn't been idle in the divorce proceedings either having gotten a deal drawn up, offering Robin little more than 10 Grand in money, the few expensive things she had bought him including his vehicle and nothing else. He refused to adopt Henry as his own and had no rights there's and no real rights to the house and farm as those had been Daniel and Regina's in the past.

with the divorce in order and served she went about her business as she normally would while putting a little extra time in with her horses due to a state event coming up in a couple weeks. Emma kept the farm tidy, did exterior house maintenance without needing be asked, seemed happy to spend time with Henry when he was home. It was... decidedly easy without Robin around. But also rather lonely. Those insecurities creeping in in idle moments reminding her she was just Regina Mills again, not Regina and Robin, would never be Regina and Daniel again. She was just Regina with her sweet boy Henry.

Yet as lonely as she got sometimes both Ruby and surprisingly Emma seemed to be extra attentive. Either inviting for drinks or engaging in conversation. It was a welcome distraction but from time to time it didn't work or it was absent and she'd be reminded of the loneliness again. That was why she had called Zelena. She missed her sister who was living one state over and single with her young daughter. Regina missed her niece too.

Now that Robin was gone though, and Zelena was shockingly happy about that fact, the older sister was willing to visit once again and bring her daughter. She was due that very day so Regina had spent the day inside cleaning up any mess or anything that could be a mess so her sister wouldn't complain. She then baby proofed the place as Zelena stated she would stay the weekend.

* * *

Zelena stepped out of the car only to find herself staring at a rather fine behind sitting atop some fabulous legs. She wasn't one for women but the blonde before her was something else it seemed. Absolutely delectable from this distance. Yet the redhead was distracted by the sound of a baby crying in the back of her car. Cooing gently she unclipped the small squirming tot and pulled her out of the car.

They baby Robyn calmed right down, a baby more commonly called Robbie thanks to Zelena not knowing the name of child's father until after the little girl was born. Looking around curiously the little girl watched as Emma approached the pair, Regina had informed the blonde her sister was coming. Zelena didn't once remember her sister saying the blonde likely dragged in all manner of guys wanting to get to know her.

"Hey, you must be Zelena and little Robbie. I'm Emma." Emma extended a hand to her employers sister.

"Yes that's us. You're gorgeous by the way. Surely Regina must be worried about the men you must pull?" Zelena blurted out.

"Oh... well thanks I suppose. But no, I don't... 'pull' guys. In fact I pretty much keep to myself to the best of my ability." Emma laughed shrugging off the forward comment.

"Well... that explains Regina never calling and whinging about blokes leaving at an ungodly hour." Zelena nodded reaching for a bag in the back only for Emma to walk around and gently take it from her.

"You're a gentleman." Zelena smirked.

"Just nice." Emma chuckled amused. She wondered a bit about the woman's accent and the words she used but didn't want to pry.

"Indeed. Where is my sister anyways?" Zelena asked heading for the house with Emma behind her.

"I imagine not far away. She had to go get Henry from Cora's." Emma explained opening the back door with her key. It was the first time she's used it.

Once Regina had given Robin the boot the home owner had given Emma a key to the house and let her know she was allowed in when she pleased so long as someone was home or if Regina had given her some sort of job needed done inside. There was a slight plumbing hiccup the week before where Emma had to snake the drain in the ensuite. Hair and soap scum just wasn't Regina's idea of fun.

"So why are you working for Regina again?" Zelena really didn't know much about the woman.

"Was homeless, needed the work. That and I don't actually mind the work. It's a small operation, the horses are great, the chickens quiet. Henry is the coolest little man, Regina's done an amazing job with him and he absolutely adores her. It's... nice here. I don't think I'd leave willingly." Emma explained with a half shrug as she lead Zelena to the room Regina had set up for her.

"And you're not like... into my sister or anything? I mean you've been to prison." Zelena points out casually and Emma huffs out a laugh.

"Not all women who go to prison are gay. You and your sister are awful for stereotyping people it seems." Emma rolled her eyes opening the door to the bedroom and letting Zelena walk in.

"Oh. So you're not into my sister? Dodging answering the question hm?" Zelena smirked victoriously.

"While your sister is undeniably beautiful, I can't say that I'm 'into' Regina." Emma chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"A shame. I've always felt like she'd make a better lesbian." Zelena snuffed but shrugged.

"Yes well... I have to lunge the stallion so... I'll see you later. Regina said you know your way around well enough." Emma smiled put her hands in her pockets and when Zelena offered a small wave she headed out.

* * *

When Regina got home her sister was already in the kitchen. Henry ran in and hugged his Aunt before scooping his cousin out of the playpen that Regina had set up earlier. Regina smiled as her son happily cooed to his little cousin and quietly hoped she would see more of her sister and niece from now on. Now that Robin was gone Zelena had no reason to avoid the place like the plague.

Thanks to another small storm blowing in She had the horses in the stall which meant she could see Emma lunging Rocinante from the kitchen. At first she had noted how stiff the blonde had seemed around the horses. Not uncomfortable but just stiff, cautious of being hurt by the large animals most like. Now, however, the blonde was happily talking to the stallion as he cantered an easy circle around the blonde woman.

"Does she ride?" Zelena asked after a moment of watching her sister watch the blonde.

"Miss Swan? I don't know. She knows her way around horses so I'd imagine she's ridden in the past but she's never attempted to ride mine." Regina explains shrugging a little. Ignoring the fact her sister caught her staring at the blonde.

"Why don't you take her out after the next show? She might be good." Zelena suggested with a half shrug.

"Maybe I'll suggest it." Regina made the comment idly, she'd considered taking Emma out riding already but she worked during the week and on the weekends Henry was home usually.

"So she punched Robin in the face?" Zelena smirked, it was poetic really. His little idea appearing to backfire on him.

"Yes. It was shocking. She was surprisingly fast. He deserved it though. Henry said she had already told Robin about how she had been in the foster system since she was a baby, I can't believe he'd still say all of that in front of her." Regina shook her head, he wasn't really an intelligent man.

"He didn't try to press charges?" Zelena asked curiously.

"No, probably didn't want to admit a woman put him on his ass." Regina grinned, male pride was strong in that one.

"I can't tell you how glad I am that you're finally divorcing his ass." Zelena commented seriously.

"Me too." Henry chimed as he came in holding his cousin a little awkwardly. She was a little heavy for him so Zelena scooped her off of him with a fond smile.

"You hated him from the start?" Zelena asked her nephew.

"No, I don't hate him now. But I knew since Marion that he wasn't nearly good enough for my mum. He wasn't good enough for you either but I got a cute little cousin out of it." Henry wrinkled his nose but shrugged.

"You're too old for your age." Zelena spoke with a wealth of affection for her nephew. Henry was terribly smart.

"Yeah mums mentioned, so has Emma." Henry just shrugged with a little smirk on his face.

"Cheeky. What are we having for dinner?" Zelena asked amused looking from her nephew to her sister.

"Lasagna and I bought a cheese cake for dessert." Regina chuckled feeling strangely happy for the first time in years. She was only now beginning to realise how miserable Robin had made her.

"Oh Lasagne! I'll help." Zelena chirps happily. She wasn't as good of a cook as her mother and Regina and missed a good lasagne. Regina just smiled at the idea.


	10. Chapter 10

**I keep forgetting to post as i have this fic written out already, whoops.**

* * *

Saturday night saw Ruby over at the house along with the waitress' current girlfriend, a recent development, Mulan. The four women had put the kids to bed and sat down in the den with a bottle of Regina's favourite cider and a bottle of scotch. They'd drank a little, gossiped. Gotten to know Mulan and catch up on everything relevant.

"Hey why didn't you invite... sexy legs?" Ruby was clearly inebriated. They all were.

"Because she's the hired help?" Zelena asked before Regina could get a word in.

"She _is_ the hired help and last time I got drunk I went to her loft and told her I wanted to sleep with her." Regina explains nonchalantly. Much to the humour of the other woman.

"You what? But I thought you were straight." Zelena laughed jovially.

"I am straight." Regina huffed at her sister.

"She's never experienced the delight of being with a woman." Ruby sounded disappointed even though she obviously couldn't take the grin off of her face.

"Well it can't be that delightful you can't seem to make up your mind." Regina returned sipping her drink.

It took no more encouragement for the group to fall into the ins and outs of sexuality of all sorts. Regina mostly sat back and listened instead of joining in. Coming out stories and sex stories and many embarrassing encounters were shared until one by one, in varying positions and locations, the four women fell asleep.

* * *

When Ruby stumbled out the back door the following moment it was to see Emma Swan already in the round yard with the mare lunging her. It was light exercise for the mare and Regina would ride her even if she was lunged but it kept the mare fit. Emma didn't seem to be hating it either.

Wandering slowly in that direction the brunette pulled her phone to call the diner and put in a breakfast order for herself, the girls and the kids. They were all far too hung over to be bothered cooking even though Regina was usually against an unhealthy breakfast. Of course the rest of them were all for a greasy breakfast.

"Hey Em." Ruby greeted fondly.

"Hey Ruby. Big night?" Emma asked clicking her tongue and tugging gently on the lunge line. Viridian came right too her and snuffled.

"You have no idea." Ruby chuckled lightly. Emma did though, Emma had been awake since 3 and when she went for a jog along the road she had heard the women laughing inside.

"Hung over?" Emma grinned playfully.

"Yes. Very much so. Actually I was wondering you might do me a favour?" She grins.

"Want me to go get some food for you?" Emma laughed amused and Ruby nodded a little too enthusiastically.

"Please. I'll owe you... Anything you want." Ruby's tone had dropped suggestively at the last statement there and had Emma quirking an eyebrow.

"That's alright. I haven't had breakfast so I may as well go into town and get some." Emma brushed it off and Ruby tilted her head.

"Regina said she practically threw herself at you and you turned her down." Ruby commented after a moment opening the round yard gate for Emma to bring the mare out.

"She was very drunk." Was all Emma commented.

"So you're just not into women at all then?" Ruby inquired with a look of curiosity.

"I'm not into anyone." Emma's tone was light and since Ruby was behind her the darker expression on her face went unseen.

"Asexual?" Ruby chirped.

"I'm not anything. Does it matter? I'm only here until I become redundant, we don't have to pretend otherwise. Besides, you warned me off Regina and now you're trying to encourage me into her panties? And you sent her up to me? 'Legs to die for and an ass to worship?' Don't objectify me." Emma knew she was kind of losing it. She didn't like being pressed about... pairing up.

Ruby wasn't even sure what happened, didn't really know what she had done. But Emma got awful defensive real quick and pulled the bridle off the mare and lead her into the stall. Before Ruby could even say something Emma was stalking away to the truck, climbing in and heading out. Ruby left standing there mouth agape and confused.

It wasn't that Ruby couldn't see the error of her ways, it was maybe more that she could only now realise that Emma was right. Regina was straight, she'd find another man eventually. Hopefully not a douche bag this time and hopefully someone actually willing to help out and then Emma would be gone, unneeded. It only now occurred to her that maybe Emma was just really insecure despite how confidently she carries herself.

* * *

Emma hated it. Not what Ruby had said, but her own reaction too it. Emma had always had the really bad habit of not dealing with things very well. In fact she tried to ignore them, leave a wound unclean until it festers and blows up in her face. It wasn't how she worked at all and she was usually pretty good at ignoring things that would upset her. Not this time.

This time Emma had had that nasty little green freak sitting on her shoulder. She had thought, wrongly obviously, that she and Regina were getting along a bit better. Not enough that Emma would be invited to a girls night though. She was still an outsider. Still just the 'hired help' as it were, and it was what she would always be. She had never had a place, she was still and would always be homeless. Friendless. Alone.

"Well Well well, if it isn't the very tart me mate, Robin was telling me about. Blonde hair, red leather jacket. Emma Swan, aye?" An oddly Gaelic sounding man spoke off to the side, Emma was in the diner nose deep in a cup of coffee when she'd been dragged out of her thoughts.

"Friends with Robin? Move along then." Emma huffed absolutely not in the mood at all.

"Bit rude aren't you, love." The man sat on the stool beside her own.

"Don't call me love." Emma snipped as she took a mouth full of her coffee.

"But I like it. In fact I'd like to call you a lot of things. Maybe we should go to my place and I can give you a few examples... naked." He smirked and Emma honestly just didn't get it. What the fuck was this thinking.

"I'm sorry I think you just called me a tart and now you want to get in my pants? Can you like... go away?" Emma was so not in the mood.

"Oh it always starts out like this but eventually they all give in. Come on I have a room upstairs we can slip up so I can slip in." The odd smelling leather clad marvel smirked, likely thinking he was being charming.

"I'm sorry. But you are going to have to remove yourself from my immediate area." Emma says slowly so he gets it.

He does not get it. In fact he seemed to take it more as encouragement than anything else as the fool leaned forward, clearly with the intent to kiss her. Emma might have smacked him in the face except for the hand that was suddenly on the inside of her thigh. Mal and Cora had walked in just at that moment, just in time to see Emma jerk away and off the stool.

"God fucking dammit. Why can't people leave me the fuck alone!" Emma spoke gruffly but she looked almost panicked.

No one really had a chance to say anything before Emma collected the bag of breakfast she had collected, forgetting her own that was still being cooked and striding out the door past Regina's family. Mal was scowling more at the guy than anything else, Killian Jones was a known sleaze.

* * *

The women were a lot more sober than the night before, sitting in the kitchen at the island looking a little confused and guilty. Well three looked a little guilty, one just looked pissed that Emma had apparently been eavesdropping on them the night before. In fact it really irked Regina that Emma was pissy at all. All because she didn't get invited to have a drink?

"She's not really got any right to be pissy! I pay her to work here and I give her somewhere to live in the process." Regina snarked suddenly.

"I mean... yes. But also... she's a person you know and you said you and her had been getting along better." Ruby pointed out gently.

"Yeah having a good rapport with an employee doesn't mean we are friends." Regina sniffed indignantly.

"I mean I guess so sure." Ruby felt the worst because she'd been the one to send Emma off.

Before anyone else could say anything there was a knock at the back door. Henry called that he'd get it and ran to the back door. Emma was standing there a small smile appearing on her face when the woman saw the kid. Emma held out the bag of food and Henry took it greatfully, his own order of waffles was in there.

"Thanks Em! You wanna share my waffles?" He asked smiling but Emma shook her head gently.

"No thanks I've been craving beans." Emma lied but she lied well. She didn't have much of an appetite anymore.

"You sure? I can never finish two waffles." Henry smiled sweetly and it was enough to make Emma feel a little better.

"Positive. Thank you though, go enjoy kiddo." She smiles and gently ruffles his still bed mussed hair.


	11. Chapter 11

Zelena had stayed another night, the sister and children had gone to Cora and Mals home for dinner. Regina hadn't spoke to Emma really at all aside from letting the blond know she wanted the chicken coop extended about 2 meter along the barn and that Emma was expected to go to a farm some time that day and pick up some hay bales.

It didn't really bother Emma, she kind of appreciated Regina's bluntness even if she didn't like being reminded that she was practically worthless. Emma had known that since the first time she remembered being put back in the system. Constantly through her life she had been treated like little more than 'hired help'. The appreciated difference between now and then is that she was given a wage this time and a home which meant she was able to save the money she made for the most part.

While Regina was away Emma worked, while Henry was home Emma mostly worked with Henry helping. Though mostly it was just Henry talking to her more than actually helping her with the work. Not that Emma minded. That was the thing about the kid though, he kept her company, never expected much from her and he was a brutally honest kid without a doubt.

Henry Mills was Emma's saving grace over the next week weeks. He would talk to her about anything and everything and would even come over to the loft some evenings before bed and just sit down at read with her. That how ever had resulted twice in Emma having to scoop up a passed out 9 year old and carry him back over to the house and to his room which didn't really impress Regina.

Regina who hadn't really spoken to Emma since the blonde had punch Robin in his stupid face, not the way she had before the incident anyways. Instead Regina liked to ignore the fact she now knew more about Emma than most people. Liked to ignore the fact that Emma was actually a human and not some sort of paid slave or something.

But Emma let it be, did as she was told and waited... waiting for the ball to drop. For Regina to decide that there wasn't enough there for them to actually need a farm hand. However Emma brushed it off, she knew her place and she wasn't against the idea of friends but she hadn't asked for the job for that. Ruby was still friendly to her but didn't ask questions outside of _how are you_ before going in with her day.

They hadn't heard from Robin at all but Emma had seen him in town with Marion and Roland. She was driving past and didn't speak or be seen she suspected not that she thought she'd get a friendly wave or any such thing. Thanks to Henry forgetting that Emma didn't want to know Emma learned that Robin was rather poor outside of Regina, she got a large sum of money both inherited from her beloved father and her late fiancé. Money that Regina refused to spend on herself and instead spent it on making an inheritance for Henry.

* * *

"Henry dear... can we talk?" Cora asked gently a few days before Henry was to go to the Quieters event out in the next town over.

"Of course, Gramma. What's wrong?" Henry walked over. He'd made great progress with the Filly. She was backed since a week and seemed very calm even with Mal or Henry making loud noises.

"I wanted to ask about Emma. What do you know about her?" Cora smiled gently letting Henry know she was curious but trust worthy.

"A little I suppose? She was found as a new born in a dumpster outside of a known Hobo stay over. A man called August. He turned her over to the hospital and she was put in state care. She was fostered as a baby but when she was three the Swan's got pregnant even though they didn't know they could and so they put Emma back in state care." Henry frowned a little.

"And She was never adopted?" Cora was frowning, her sweet grandson was adopted and couldn't fathom ever 'giving a child back to the state' let alone giving it up in the first place.

"No she said she was in and out of Foster homes ever since. She was emancipated at 17 but also got arrested right before then. She spent a couple years in state prison." Henry frowned trying to remember.

"Did she tell you what for?" Cora was scowling a little now.

"Something about trusting some guy who set her up, he literally give her the evidence without her knowing and called the cops or something. She wasn't very specific when she was talking about it and she got really weird." Henry wrinkled his nose a little.

"What do you mean 'for weird' about it?" Cora was back to frowning now though she was decidedly more untrusting.

"I don't know she was acting like she didn't want to talk about it... like she was afraid or something. Heart broken? It's hard to tell really." He scuffs his boots lightly.

Heart Broken? Cora found it a little odd that that was what Henry decided he had seen on Emma's face. Was it why Emma was so reluctant to let anyone touch her? Why she was so mad at that sleazy, no good for anything, Killian Jones. Was that why she got so defensive to Ruby Lucas about not being interested in Regina let alone anyone else. Or was there more than that? Something deeper?

"Why are you asking though Gramma? You only talk to Emma when she drops me off and that's usually only to say hello." Henry reminds his own curiosity was glaring now.

"Oh I don't know. Your mother seems reluctant to even talk to her and Emma seems kind of alone." Cora shrugged.

"She told me she likes being alone." Henry frowned a little.

"No one likes being alone." Cora tsks gently at her kind hearted grandson. Henry's eyes lit up with a sudden idea.

* * *

Emma was... confused. She didn't know how he got it all set up or any of the stuff to the farm let alone up to the loft. He was clearly a resourceful kid and with that proud and hopeful expression on his face Emma couldn't even be mad. Even if the kid did inadvertently force Emma to break one of her own rules.

"I don't understand." Emma said finally.

"His names Bane! He's four months old and he's already had his bits snipped off. He likes carrots but will beg for a piece of apple. He's a Netherland Dwarf Rabbit." Henry smiled brightly.

"Ok but... why?" Emma looked from the admittedly adorable brown and white patched bunny to the kid.

"Well I told Gramma about you saying you like being alone and she said no one likes being alone so I thought you'd like a pet. I was going to get you a cat but I'm allergic." Henry wrinkled his nose a little bit. So did Emma. She wasn't a lover of cats.

"So you've been talk to Cora about me and she suggested you get me a rabbit? How did you afford it?" Emma frowns.

"I mean she asked a few questions about you but that was really all." Henry shrugged casually. Emma frowned even deeper but wouldn't be annoyed at the kid. He didn't know better.

"How did you afford it?" Emma asked again gently.

"I had been saving my allowance for a while." He shrugged a little. Like it didn't matter.

"Does your mum know about this?" Henry's cringing explained everything without him needing say a word.

"Henry this was really sweet but I don't think your mums going to be ok with me having a pet up here." Emma says gently after a moment. It really was sweet too.

"But... I cant send him back now." Henry says pouting a little.

"Don't worry, just leave it with me." She smiled softly to the boy. His intentions were honest no doubt about it.

"I thought it would be nice." Henry pouted still.

"It's extremely nice, Hen. This how ever is what we might call an impulse buy. You probably didn't think it through quite as much as maybe you should have." Emma offered before looking out the window to see Regina driving up the driveway.

"I mean I guess you're right." Henry hugged gently. Emma smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Why don't you at least let him out and play with him a little." She suggested smiled.

"Can I?" He ask peeking up immediately. Emma just chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah of course. I'll be back up in a little." Emma smiled and headed out leaving the once again happy boy to play with the rabbit.

* * *

Regina had barely stepped out of her car when she noticed Emma heading her way with a lopsided smile on her face. It was curious expression, one a mix of endearment and amusement and Regina had to wonder what put it there. Emma never really smiled much unless for Henry. Not that Regina watched Emma more than an employer would watch someone.

"Hey Ms. Mills." Emma greeted as she walked up. Regina would never admit that she hated Emma calling her that.

"Ms. Swan." Regina returned getting her case out of the back of the car before giving the blonde her full attention.

"Look i was wondering if Henry would be allowed to have a house pet?" Emma started not beating about the bush.

"What? You're asking me, his mother, if my son can have a house pet? Did he set you up for this?" Regina frowned at the woman, Henry had asked about pets in the past.

"Yeah sort of. Apparently he's been talking to your mother about me and got it in his head that I'm lonely. He bought me a rabbit." Emma explained.

"So you've said something at some point that made him think he needs to get you a companion?" Regina scowled and it didn't seem to surprise Emma at all that she was getting blamed.

"Maybe. I'll pay back the money he spent and find a new home for it." Emma said slowly feeling that Regina was just going to find reason to to blame her for this.

Regina watched the woman with a frown on her face feeling as though Emma was holding back. The blondes attitude had burned bright and lifesaving like a flare for only the briefest of moments about 2 months ago and since then Emma had just been going through the motions.

"You don't want the Rabbit?" Regina asked after a moment.

"Not really." Emma admitted gently.

"Tell him he can set the rabbit up in the laundry but he has to be prepared to look after it himself. Food water and cleaning as well as exercise." Regina says sternly, finally, as she turns and heads into the house. Emma was grinning.


	12. Chapter 12

**WTF Right? Its still Endgame SwanQueen so dont fret, mind theres only a couple more chapters left.**

* * *

Henry was super excited. Tomorrow was his big day with Juniper, she was backed and fairly sound and he was confident enough he figured she would do well in a quitters exhibition. He and Regina were on there way interstate, it was about a half days drive so they agreed to leave the day before the event and return the day after it.

"Why couldnt she come again?" Henry asked with a slight pout.

"She's the hired help, Henry, she needs to be at home keeping an eye on the animals." Regina explained, she had been over this with him at least twice already.

"Ok... I'm going to have to ask... why don't you like Emma?" Henry asks slowly.

"What? I like Emma just fine." Regina denied frowning out the window and not looking at her son.

"No... you used too. You guys were getting on fine. Then she punched Robin and you didn't fire her but she's kind of wondering why." Henry explains because he was confused too.

"Has she been trying to get you to talk to me about it for her?" Regina scowled.

"See, That right there. You expect the worst from her. Honestly Emma doesn't want to talk about you at all. Any time I bring you up she says that we should respect you enough not to talk about you behind your back. She doesn't even like me talking to her about you because I guess she feels like it's rude to even get to know you through someone else." Henry explains frowning and shaking his head.

Regina was silent, he didn't look at her but he had a feeling she didn't know what to say. Henry hated to admit it, but since she lost her unborn son, the ability to have children herself and the love of her life she's had a hard time seeing that some people could actually genuinely like her for who she is without being so guarded and distrustful.

"It's not that I don't like her. It's that she'll move on eventually. She's blown in with the breeze she will blow out again." Regina frowned her excuse lame she knew.

"She's been with us for a few months now and the happiest I'd seen you in a while was the days leading up to Emma punching Robin in the face. You know... when you guys were working together and having conversation." Henry points out and Regina actually flushed slightly.

"I pay her wage Henry. I don't think I need to be friend as well." Regina spoke a little defensively.

"Or... maybe it's because you like her more than that?" Henry couldn't keep the hopefulness from his voice. There was no point denying he had become rather attached to Emma.

"Of course I don't! I'm straight Henry." Regina denied immediately. Maybe too quickly.

"Yeah... or maybe you're Bisexual... that's where you can like both right?" Henry wasn't super up and up on this sexuality thing. He was only 9 after all, but his Gramma and his mums best friend were both either gay or bisexual so Regina had explained it to him the first time he'd asked about it.

"Yes, Dear. But I'm not Bisexual." Regina heaved a sigh.

"But how do you know? I mean just because you loved Daniel and then loved Robin doesn't mean you couldn't then love a woman if you met the right one." Henry points out seriously. Regina was silent. Was it possible Regina was just being short sighted... she definitely felt... something, for Emma.

* * *

The following afternoon Emma was happily weeding away in the garden, it seemed like a ridiculously never ending chore that Emma hated but it gave her something to do. She'd plucked a few onions and not enjoyed having to put them back because she'd ended plucking at least one more since then.

She didn't anticipate it one little, one moment she was alone and the next there was something... a bag over her head? How terribly clichè. Of course she never in a million years expected something like his to happen. Who would? She kept to herself and she didn't have any enemies.

But it was happening. Boots and fists, more than one person, at least two kicking and punching the absolute snot out of her. It hurt, more than Emma might have thought, more than she cared to remember. She had no choice but to curl into the fetal position and hope it would be over soon. Her assailants didn't speak, even when the toe of a boot caught her bad and Emma screamed as her arm snapped. Steel toe boots.

Thankfully how ever the snapping of bone prompted who ever had attacked her to back off but not before one last kick across the back of the head. The kick that made Emma's head spin and spots to dance across her squeezed closed eyes. The kind of lights that meant she barely remembered hearing tires chew up gravel as who ever had attacked her had bailed out quickly. All right before Emma passed out.

* * *

"Hello gorgeous... wanna ride my ship yet?" Killian slurred unattractively at Ruby who was a few seats down the bar with Mulan.

"Go away." Ruby heaved a sigh, she'd dealt with this too many times.

"Nah... needed a drink but could use some company. I promise I'm good. I'm a lover after all... not like them other ones." The smelly leather clad zero offered.

"I don't even know what you're on about." Ruby scowled now.

"Over heard Locksley talking with Gold and Scarlet about the fact Swans at the farm alone for the night. Think they were planning something." Lillian smirked, he was a pig but wasn't a woman beater.

"How long ago was that?" Ruby asked immediately worried.

"Dunno love... couple hours?" He asks more than tells. It didn't matter. Ruby and Mulan didn't hesitate.

Grabbing jackets the girls pulled them on, outside was a road bike, deep red which Ruby loved personally and was happy that Mulan owned it. They pulled on helmets that were on the bike and climbed on, Mulan in front with the lovely waitress pressed behind her. It was less than a minute after Killian had spoken.

They wasted little to no time at all getting to the farm. Neither had drunk enough for the alcohol to have an obvious affect though Ruby was certain if she was put on a breathalyser she'd blow over. Maybe Mulan too, the oriental beauty likes a hard drink for sure. They were both very pleased that the drive to the Regina's was only about 15 from the Rabbit Hole. Especially when they found Emma still out cold with a bag over her head.

* * *

"I think maybe we should call Regina." Milan offered softly.

It was the first thing Emma heard as she woke, she felt heavy and awful and aches all over. The blonde didn't even attempt to open her eyes, she knew where she was, could smell the disinfectant in its attempt to make a sterile environment. She hated hospitals... loathed them even and hadn't been to a hospital in over 9 years. Never voluntarily.

"She will be back this afternoon, no point stressing her out besides the fact this was Robin means you probably want to tell her in person." Mulan argued gently.

"It was Locksley?" Emma croaked out making both women jump.

"Emma, thank gods." Ruby moved over to the blonde.

"Can you turn the lights off?" Emma rasped the question. Mulan didn't hesitate.

"How are you feeling? I'll get a nurse." Ruby rambled.

"I need a drink." Emma slowly blinked her eyes open fighting against the throbbing in her aching head.

Ruby didn't hesitate to pour a plastic cup with water and a straw for Emma, holding it close and putting the straw to Emma's lips. The blonde didn't hesitate to draw in deep gulps of water almost but not quite choking on it. Mulan has a tissue at the ready and wiped Emma's lips. The blonde smiled her thanks to both concerned women.

"So it was Robin?" Emma asked again finally and Ruby wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah. From what we heard it was Robin with a known woman basher by the name of Robert Gold and a straight up con called Will Scarlet." Mulan explains to the blonde finally.

"Right. You haven't even told Regina I'm in hospital yet?" Emma asked after a moment absorbing this information. Both women shook their heads.

"Ok good. Don't tell her at all. Does anyone else know I'm here?" The blonde could see the confusion in both Ruby and Mulans eyes at this point.

"No, only the nurses and doctor who treated you." Ruby said after a moment.

"What do you mean don't tell, Regina?" Ruby says before Emma can say anything else.

"Regina doesn't need to know that the man she thought she was in love with for so long can be so crooked. She doesn't need the guilt of knowing and having him around her child for so long. She doesn't need the stress given how recent her divorce was." Emma gradually sat up with only minimal help from Mulan.

"Why wouldn't you tell her?" Ruby asked scowling.

"Because... it happened to me not her and she doesn't need to know what he's really like. He's gone and out of her life now she doesn't need to have him dragged back into it." Emma frowned.

"You won't be able to work. I know Regina. She's not really a bitch but she has some unknown issue with you lately. She'll fire you if you don't tell the truth." Ruby explains knowing Emma had to know that. The shrug confirmed.

"That's her choice. Now if Regina asks you found me at the bottom of a ladder outside the barn my arm got caught in a ladder rung on the way down and snapped." Emma wasn't playing around. She hated being in the middle of other people's drama. She hated being the cause and center of drama. Both women nodded.

* * *

Regina had gotten home a little later, they'd stopped for Dinner at her mothers as they dropped the filly. Henry had done amazingly well at his quieters competition and even got an award for youngest Mustang tamer of the year. Cora hadn't let them leave without hearing all about it and honestly Regina was too proud of the kid to deny him the chance to brag. He earned it.

Yet when she got back to the farm she was a little confused. Ruby had pulled in only a few minutes earlier and was standing with a decidedly crippled looking Emma Swan at the bottom of a ladder. Henry was asleep in the car, a full belly and the excitement of the day wearing him out. Leaving her son for a moment the brunette pulled up and walked over to the pair.

"What happened here?" Regina asked looking at the blonde.

"Oh. Welcome back Ms Mills. I ugh... fell off the ladder trying to repair some loose boards on the barn." Emma explained offering her line seamlessly.

"How bad were you hurt?" Regina frowned deeply concerned for the woman but not willing to show it.

"Happened yesterday, woke up in hospital about four hours ago... bruises and a broken arm. I'm sorry I'm not cleared for work won't be for another two week. Cracked ribs and all." Emma offered tactfully giving all the facts at once.

"So... you can't work? At all?" Regina knew she should have asked about Emma's health first and all... but she was struggling with herself and with Ruby here...

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry I know that's inconvenient." Emma spoke gently a little hopeful that Regina really was just... well she didn't know. They'd been fine until Emma punched Robin.

"Then I'm sorry but I'm going to have to let you go. If you can't work here I have no place for you." Regina ignored how much it bothered her to say that. How much the hope fading from those green eyes disturbed her.

"If... if that's what you want. I'll be gone by morning." Emma spoke softly and Ruby looked like she wanted to speak up but didn't. Regina couldn't understand why there was no fight in this woman.


	13. Chapter 13

**This one has mentions of Non-Con so this is your Trigger Warning.**

* * *

It had been weeks ago but Henry still wasn't talking to Regina. He had, admittedly, Been devastated when she had told him she had fired Emma as the woman was unable to work. She knew, even without him telling her though he didn't use those words exactly, that she was a bitch for doing so. She already knew that, felt it every day. Every day she got up and Emma's typically happy self wasn't around.

Regina felt it every night when instead of wondering about Emma's odd sleep schedule she herself was going to bed an hour early so she could do some of the work Emma wasn't there to do. She felt it every time she looked over to the loft window and didn't see the light on. She knew she was a bitch, because she couldn't handle her own emotions.

She was would be the first, well perhaps the second after Henry, to admit she did indeed have feelings for Emma. Or had feelings. Has? She wasn't sure, it was confusing her and made her perform poorly given that she was in the arena in that moment on Viridian with soft classical music playing as she went through her movements on the mare. The dance was too tight and jerky because of Regina's inner turmoil.

* * *

Emma watched from the stands she was out of the cast now but had a splint on instead, it meant she could get the itches that needed scratching. She was in a similar boat though, she didn't want to cause Regina stress about Robin. Was certain that Regina didn't actually like her, but there was something going wrong for sure.

Yet Emma wouldn't reveal herself, she wouldn't play her hand. Wasn't sure she even could. She wasn't sure she could handle that kind of rejection if Regina refused her. Wasn't sure she was willing to go through that after keeping herself guarded for so long. It was because of this, because she was turning away, that she didn't see Robin almost directly across from her.

* * *

"Regina. Hey. You did great out there." Regina shouldn't have been surprised but she thought Robin would have more sense than to show up here.

"We came in last Robin." Regina heaved a sigh at the man turning from taking the horses gear off.

"Yeah but you did a good job anyways." He points out a little lamely.

"Why are you here Robin?" Regina scowls at the man.

"I just wanted to know how you were doing? I've always supported your horse riding." Robin shrugged gently offering a charming smile.

"You didn't support it you tolerated it." Regina corrects him picking up her brush to smooth her horses sleek coat down.

"That's hardly fair. You could at least be grateful I was here. No one else was. Where's Henry?" Robin folds his arms over his chest.

"If you must know Henry isn't talking to me so he stayed with his grandparents." Regina heaved a sigh.

"Not talking to you? Why?" Robin couldn't quite keep the smirk off his face and was glad Regina wasn't watching him.

"I fired Em-... Miss Swan without telling him." Regina was scowling again.

"Fired her? Why? Because someone beat the shit out of her?" Robin smirked now and it was clear on his voice. Regina turned frowning.

"She told me she fell down the ladder..." Regina had a look of utter confusion that only intensified when Robin laughed.

"Hardly. She hadn't even been near a ladder. Silly bitch should never have laid a hand on me. She ruined our marriage." Robin shook his head moving closer to Regina.

"Emma ruined our marriage? You blame her and you bashed her? You caused her physical harm?" Regina was piecing it all together.

"Well... bitch got what she deserved. Equal rights and all you know. She punched me she got it back. I should never have hired her." He shrugs like it all made perfect sense.

"She punched you and you hospitalised her! I fired her and... she didn't even tell me it was you... Ruby!" Regina didn't even looks back, grabbed her bag and walked out heading outside to call her friend.

Now with the phone to her ear was when she noticed that derelict RV pulling out of the lot. Blonde hair making it all the more obvious. Emma had been there at her event, even though Regina had fired her. Even though Regina had been a bitch to her. Even though Regina had gotten cold feet on a simple friendship because of feelings she was developing. Feelings she wished she hadn't fought.

Feelings that were unwittingly Emma's downfall. Regina promptly hung her call with Ruby, the call Ruby had only just answered, and instead dialled Emma's number. The number she had looked at more nights than she cared to think about. She had to tell Emma, would tell Emma. Regina had every intention of apologising as she watched that RV pull out onto a surprising busy road. As Regina watched, right as Emma answered with a pleasant 'hello' and the log truck ploughed into her RV.

"Emma!" Regina screamed just as Robin walked up behind her, just as Regina bolted for the road. For the wreckage.

* * *

Without complaint it had been Robin who drove Viridian back to the farm and turned her out. He had then informed Ruby of what had happened before the waitress went to Henry's grandmothers house and broke the news. Henry had been completely devastated. Understandably. But he had been the first to offer what he could, and he had stayed with Regina for the next three weeks in the hospital with Emma.

Not that Emma was fully aware of, she had woken up for a short time the day before, mumbled about not wanting to be in hospital and then passed back out. As it was the hospital had assured the bedside fixtures that refused to leave that Emma would be ok she was just going to be extra drowsy while on medications and coming off of an induced coma.

"So... why's the kid in a hospital gown?" Emma asked tilting her head. Regina had been out and gotten her a Big Mac.

"Because he gave you a kidney?" Regina tilted her head. She'd told Emma this all the day before.

"Right, now I remember. The force of impact ruptured my kidneys. You sounded really strange while I was high as... a Kite." Emma corrected herself last moment.

"I'm glad you were amused dear. Do you remember what happened? How the accident happened?" Regina asked gently and Emma pondered for a moment.

"Yeah, I pulled out in front of a truck cause I was answering my phone." Emma looked at Regina.

"It had been weeks Regina, why'd you call me?" Emma asks gently.

"I... Robin was there too you know. I'm not sure what he was planning or thinking. Maybe that he'd get a third chance. You didn't fall off that damn ladder." Regina's tone was slightly accusatory but her expression was entirely guilty.

"No... Ruby said it was Robin some dude named Gold and a guy called Scarlet? They jumped me from behind. Honestly I'm kind of just glad they only kicked the shit out of me. There are worse things that can happen to a woman." Emma spoke softly and looked away a little startled but ultimately pleased when she felt Regina's hand over her own.

"You had a baby while you was in prison." It came out as a statement but it sounded more like a question when coupled with the expression.

"I didn't even get to hold him. There were... complications. Things detached and I almost died. I... well I can't have kids either and my baby boy was given away without my consent." Regina's heart squeezed at the sadness in Emma's eyes.

"Emma... your baby was he a... a rape baby?" Regina's tone was extremely gentle.

"I thought I could trust the guy you know. He was kind enough and we had been co renting a small flat. He knew I was ... well I went to prison and all." Emma attempted to lighten the mood but it fell short.

"His name was Neal Cassidy and he was a good bit older than me and knew I wasn't interested but between us we could afford the rent and he was cool for the most part. Then one night he came in completely drunk and high, he... he forced himself on me. And I managed to Call the cops while he was passed out but he woke up and wanted to go again... I lost it and hit him hard in the nose like I did with Robin but he fell back and the back of his head caught the edge of the coffee table." Emma swallowed hard, tears in her eyes.

"Oh Emma, you got done for manslaughter?" Regina had a hand over her mouth, aghast at the ordeal the woman had been through.

"Yeah, due to circumstances I got a lighter sentence than most might, but nine months in and i was having a baby and... in my delirium they had me sign papers I couldn't even read." Emma explained and sniffled, she'd agonised over deliriously signing away all rights to her own child.

"Oh Emma... did you ever look for him?" Regina asked softly.

"When I first got out I tried, but I'd signed a closed adoption agreement and since I have a record there was no way they were giving me any kind of information. I only hope that he was adopted by someone amazing." Emma sniffles and Regina actually climbed onto the bed, careful of the cast on Emma's left leg, and wrapped her arms around the woman.

"I wanted to tell you first, that I think I could really fall for you. But maybe you should know... your little boy. He grew up not wanting for anything. He has a bunny named Bane and his own rising champion filly. He has a few friends at school and he's really smart. His name is Henry Mills." Regina whispered softly to the upset blonde.

There was a long pause as that was allowed to sink in. Everything Regina had just told her, everything Emma had always wanted for her child. Regina had given it all, Regina Mills had adopted her newborn son and loved him like her own. Loved the little child like no one had ever loved Emma and it made the blondes heart swell and pound and her eyes over flow with nothing but relief and appreciation.

"Henry? Really? How long have you known?" Emma sniffled in a tearful voice.

"About 5 days. He was a match for your blood type and able to donate his kidney and out of curiosity... he has your eyes. You must have noticed." Regina says gently stroking Emma's hair now.

"I mean I thought it was a coincidence. I never got to hold him as a baby." Regina's heart broke for the woman.

"Well... you can hold him now, maybe not right this second but in the morning." Regina smiled softly and Emma choked out a soft laugh before looking at the growing boy in the seat by the window.

"So... you wanna date me? Not just cause me being Henry's bio-mum?" Emma asked playfully.

"Eventually if you guys agree on it I'll let him call you... Ma. But don't even refer to yourself as 'bio-mum' it makes your seem like a robot and I'm not into that." Regina smirked.

"No but you are into hot blonds with legs to die for and an ass to worship." Emma teased feeling oddly like a weight had been lifted despite aching all over and feeling suddenly tired. Regina groaned and went to move away but Emma held on.

"I'll definitely go on a date with you." Emma mumbled a moment before going back to sleep. For the first time in a long time finding peace there instead of torment. All thanks to Regina and Henry.


	14. Epilogue

**I POSTED THIS CHAPTER AND 11, 12, 13 At the same time, be sure to go back and read 11,12,13!**

 **Thus the epilogue. Basically just a future set confirmation of the SwanQueen goodness while using elements of Cannon. I contemplated adding a smut chapter but really didn't feel like it fit anywhere in this fic with how i progressed it.**

* * *

"Mills!" Emma called through the house she once wasn't allowed in.

"Swan?" Regina came out of the kitchen. Henry was at his grandmothers, Cora and Mal were taking him and his friend Seth with their girlfriend Grace and Violet, on. Double Date, the grandparents opting to chaperone.

It had been seven years now, since Emma's accident and finding out that Henry was Emma's son all along. It had been seven years of bliss if you asked Emma, she worked to keep Regina happy and actually loved doing so. Happy Regina was amazingly vibrant, sweet and attentive. That didn't mean she couldn't go into 'Junk Yard Dog Mode' as Emma had dubbed it at the drop of a hat. Rarely ever towards Emma or Henry though.

During that seven years their relationship had evolved steadily, at first Emma moved back into the loft and once her cast was off she even started working again. Regina didn't mind paying her for that amount of time either though she pushed Emma to get more involved in the community. Of course Emma took the urging to heart and did what ever she could when she could around the town. She became known. She became respected.

When Graham Humbert announced he wasn't running for Sheriff it was actually Eugenia Lucas, Ruby's grandmother, who suggested to Emma that she run for Sheriff. Emma had initially laughed it off but both Regina and Henry had encouraged her to run. It was a done deal when they learned Robin was going to run against her. She was in her second year of being Sheriff now.

"Guess who I just bumped into on the way here! Belle French, family law." Emma was grinning when Regina's face lit up.

"And?" Regina urged seriously.

"And we are getting a baby!" Emma crowed scooping the beautiful woman into her arms.

Regina and Emma had spent a few years just them and Henry before Regina had bought up the possibility of another child. They were extremely happy with Henry but they both had wanted to experience raising a little girl and Emma was freaking out but did want to try being a mum right from the start. The process had been long though thanks to Emma's Priors but Belle French had been amazing at getting things sorted out for them. Well worth the money and developed a friendship in the meantime.

"We got approved!? For Josephine's little girl?" Regina looked like she was about to burst into tears as she walked over and twisted her fingers in the lapels of Emma leather jacket. Emma nodded and Regina burst into happy tears.

It was one of those things, a sure thing. Josephine was only 14 and very against the idea of an abortion despite her parents urging. They had reached out when the girl refused termination of the pregnancy and since Emma and Regina were already in the process of preparing for adoption Belle had suggested the child's baby, they had agreed before finding out what the baby was but was glad to learn it was a girl, not that they wouldn't love a boy. Henry was great after all.

Josephine wasn't due for another 6 weeks. It gave them plenty of time to finish preparing and once Regina calmed down Emma explained that they could sign the adoption papers in the morning, Josephine had already signed for a closed adoption with instruction that the little girl would be allowed to reach out to her when she turned 18. Emma and Regina agreed to be wholly honest about the adoption to the little girl.

"You know what we should do since you're home early and Henry's still at school." Regina asked her pitch dropping considerably as her fingers slowly started to work the buttons of Emma's shirt.

"Mow the lawn?" Emma asked playfully.

It was one of the things Regina loved most about the blonde. Despite her past and how crappy it had been Emma still managed to have a taste for life and was happy. Happier now than before but she'd always been happy even if she was reserved sometimes. Emma was always playful with Regina and Henry, it made being mad at the blonde very difficult.

"Well not really the grass cutting I had in mind but... sure if that's what you'd rather..." Regina chirped moving to step away from Emma only to have the blond glomp her.

Regina let out an uncharacteristic squeal as Emma scooped the stunning woman up and strode for the stairs. Emma had never once refused the woman who she was pleased to learn had a rather high sex drive. Regina claimed it was because she'd never truly loved Robin but more the idea of him. Emma wasn't even jealous at the idea of Regina sleeping with Robin, in fact she was more amused that it was more of a once a month kind of deal from the very beginning with them were it was hardly a couple days before Regina was dragging Emma to the bedroom. Emma never complained. She loved Regina body and soul. She knew her heart was in Regina's hands.


End file.
